


Fly on the Wall

by Mizu7



Series: WidowTracer Epic [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A happy ending I swear, Blood, Depression, F/F, General Tracer angst, Insomnia, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Low key stalking, PSTD, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, Voyeurism, it'll be worth it, just hang in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Widowmaker is given the task to observe Tracer. To decide if she is a threat to Talon. She will spend the next few weeks watching the girl from her apartment in King's Row, innocent and vulnerable with the scope of her rifle and finger hovering over the trigger ready to fire at any given moment. But she won't. Because she can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as an ask, I began to write and suddenly it became a monster on it's own. So here we go kids

They say that distance makes the heart grow fonder. 

Does that apply to a heart that supposedly no longer beats? 

No more than a day since they met, she found out who this obnoxious girl was, where she lives and had every intention of finding out what her deal is. 

_Recon on an Overwatch agent._

She told them. 

_Very well. Remove her if she’s a threat_

They said. 

Target: Lena “Tracer” Oxton 

Age: 26

Ace pilot. Connected to restricted files on failed experiment “Slipstream Project”. She was named dead after two months and suddenly...was not? She wears a harness “Choronal Accelerator” to keep her from literally fading from existence. It also doubles as a small time turning device, able to speed up or reverse her own time. 

Thus the ability to run around like a giggling mess around her bullets. 

“Annoying...” Widow hissed under her breath, taking a knee beside rail and placing the rifle on top of it. She was nearly 20 blocks away but with her scope it felt like she was only a feet. She had the perfect view, the perfect shot if need be but not tonight. Observation only. 

* * *

 

Tracer, or Lena, lived in a modestly sized apartment for someone living alone. Three floors up, one bedroom, small bathroom, kitchen connecting to an even smaller living room. A large sliding glass door which led to the balcony was enough to see the front door, the couch and most of the kitchen from her perch and a smaller window off to the right for what she could assume to be the bedroom. It was almost too easy. 

The lights clicked on and there she was.

Tracer, with her arms full of grocery bags she kicked the door behind her shut and carefully made her way to the kitchen. 

According to the most up to date record in Talon’s files, Tracer was last seen in Dorado earlier today. She literally came straight home to pick up groceries just minutes before closing.

Zooming in to max, it was obvious to see pain crossing her face. Her teeth gritted as she held her arm, with the bags away she immediately shed her jacket to inspect the bandages above her elbow. Light traces of blood soaked through, and possible bruising around her shoulder. She visibly sighed and continued on her way, separating food accordingly. 

Being a sniper is no easy task. 

The level of patience, to be aware constantly, unmoving but at complete focus. Either waiting to striking or taking in every moment to understand the enemy and learn how they move and when they will move. 

Many find it difficult to observe. There was always that fear of becoming attached. 

Not that this was ever a problem for Widowmaker. She once spent a week watching a man interact with his family, smiling, helping with homework and tucking them into bed and she felt not a single thing when she became bored and put him down. 

Yet this one was different. 

This girl knew her. Who she once was. 

It was dangerous for her to be even doing this. 

But danger is what kept her heart beating. 

Surprisingly enough, Lena was quiet. In the safety of her home and no one else to entertain she was almost sluggish. She disappeared from view, walking off towards the front door then turning left, bathroom now located. Twenty minutes later she reemerged with a towel over her head and a large shirt, possibly shorts? the shirt was so large one couldn’t tell immediately but most importantly, the harness was still strapped to her chest. 

 _Interesting_  

Plopping on the couch, she spent the remainder of the evening silently munching on a snack in front of the tv, chuckling to herself when something amused her. She looked exhausted, stroking her arm now wrapped in fresh bandages every once and awhile. 

Something truly amusing must have appeared on the television, she suddenly burst into laughter. True and sincere, a bright smile exploded from her face and her head was thrown back. 

She turned to her left and pointed at the screen. 

Realizing too late that she was in fact alone. 

Her face immediately fell. 

And something in Widow’s gut twisted. 

Lena shuffled in her seat, embarrassed at herself she brushed it off with a shrug. An attempt to laugh at herself to make her own awkwardness disappear but even from this far she could see the pain in her eyes.

For a girl with so many friends, she was rather lonely. 

She stood up abruptly, switching the tv off and leaving the snacks behind she made a beeline for her room. Flipping off light switches as she went, not that it mattered, Widow’s scope could see through any low light, thermal if she had to but tonight the bedroom window’s blinds were open just enough to peak through and see her throw herself into bed and immediately clutch the nearest pillow in the tightest fetal position she could. 

Through the darkness of her own bedroom even Widow could see the blue light from her chest. 

With an annoyed huff, Lena reached out and grabbed her pillows, all ten of them and rearranged them around herself with practiced grace. Each pillow in their own designated spot to caress the bulky thing and block out the light. 

By the end of it she was cocooned in cushions, comfy but...

Tired. 

Ten minutes in she was unconscious. Finally finding sleep after a long day of being a brave hero and all. Widow had every intention of packing up for the night until the stirring began. 

Eyes knit tight and possibly mumbling? Her lips moved every once and awhile as she rolled over for the tenth time. 

Nightmares. Of course she had them. 

She shot up out bed, eyes wide, chest heaving and sweat dripping from her face. Expected. 

However, she clutched her harness with both hands. Clinging to it so tight her knuckles were white, staring into the blue light like it was a comfort. 

Then her hands wandered, touching the blankets pooled in her lap, the pillows around her legs (the few that weren’t kicked off), the headboard behind her, anything within reach her hands grabbed as if it would keep her from floating away. Eventually her fingers reached the clock beside her, realizing she had only been asleep for ten minutes she flopped over in defeat, grasping the closet pillow and buried her face in it. Probably screaming, probably groaning, it was hard to tell. 

She would try again soon. Until then she lay on her side, stroking the sheets between her fingers awaiting sleep to come to her. 

Widow decided to call it a night. Retracting her rifle back into it’s smaller form she stood up and stretched. 

Tonight was not as expected nor as exciting but informational at the least. 

_Is she a threat?_

They asked.

_To be determined._

She replied. 

More observation is required. 


	2. Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting underneath the enemy's skin yields amusing and...surprising results.

It would be three days later until their next fight. 

In which Widowmaker spent the last three nights watching the Overwatch agent in her own home. Domestic, silent and lonely. 

But this creature before her. 

Wide eyed and a grin so wide it rose her tinted goggles further up her forehead with a giggle of joy echoing through the alleyway she blinked past dodging bullets tailing her heels. 

Such a well decorated mask she wears. 

“’Ello luv! Didja miss me?” she laughed, winking playfully like she did so every time they met on the battlefield. 

“I never miss” Widow replies cooly, a gentle upwards tug of her lips at the sight of the familiar smile from across the street. 

“I dunno luv” she blinked inches away from the barrel of her rifle,”I’m living proof of that false advertisement!” 

She brought up her gun to smack that smile right off her face with the butt of her rifle but hit nothing but a ghost of blue light accompanied with a small giggle and a spray of bullets from behind.

It was odd. Tracer went on like usual and yet just a few days of observation changed the way Widow saw the spunky annoyance. Not that she showed it, she was if not a wonderful actress herself, and played along. 

Another dance of blurs, explosions and gun shots as loud as thunder. Another mockingly and borderline flirtatious exchange of words. It’s becoming worse each time she realized. Another mission taken in the name of Talon. Her pout was rather adorable at first.

At first. 

Tracer blinked away to look off the edge of the roof they somehow managed to fight their way upon. There went the pay load, retrieved by a truck and off it went into the sunset with her team bleeding and in shambles. 

“Bloody hell…” she huffed. 

She cracked. Just for a moment.

The stress and pain in her eyes Widow normally saw through a scope. 

“Aw cherie…you cannot win them all” 

For the first time, she said nothing. No witty comeback. No Annoying declaration of justice and how terrible her life choices were. She was silent.

For a moment. 

“I…might actually be on time?” she mumbled to herself, Widow barely caught it before she suddenly spun around with fire and life in her eyes so fast it nearly gave her whiplash at the sudden change in attitude. 

“I might be on time!” her fist clenched tight and a smile that could be seen from space,”Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy our time together really!” she laughed, slipping her pistols away and giving her a mock salute. 

“But I got an appointment tonight that I plan on keeping!” 

And off she went in a blur of light. 

Widow stood there alone on the rooftop, astounded and somehow…offended. 

What was more important or exciting than this? She had literally been watching for three days straight and this, them fighting and dancing mid air with bullets and firey explosions, was the actual most exciting thing to happen to either of them all week.  

She could have stopped her now. 

Tracer ran around picking up what little remained of their team and hauled them off one by one back to their respective transport. Even with her speed she was slowed dramatically via the injured. 

But if she did that.

She would never find out what was more important than her.

* * *

As soon as she returned to base with the payload Widow returned straight to her spot in King’s Row in record time. 

Scope out and locked on target. 

Or at least she attempted to, Lena was blinking all around her apartment, which was odd as she normally never did that. She never needed to. Perhaps she was not as on time as she thought. 

Streaks of blue light zipped around the living room, to the bathroom to her bedroom repeatedly for a few moments before she finally stopped in front of the door. 

Oh. This is new.

Tonight she wore skinny jeans and boots, rather nice and newish, a short but large jacket looking similar to her usual brown leather one but this time worn over her harness. Was her hair brushed? Even with the beanie she re geled her bangs in a different direction as well.  

She pat all of her pocket’s ensuring she had everything, giving one last look in the small mirror beside the door she smiled, satisfied. Lights went off and out the door she went in another blur of light out of the building and down the street with such excitement there was only one possible answer.

To which Widow felt a tug at the corner of her lips in pure amusement. 

The game changed but mission had not. 

Her gun was put away strapped across her back as she stood up and ran, across rooftops to catch up. 

She was not missing this for the world. 

 

* * *

It didn’t take too long to catch up with the excited girl, finding a trail of petals out of a flower shop that happened to be not too far from the apartment complex and led her to a nice sports pub (if there was such a thing?) 

A new approach was needed, she couldn’t see much from on top the roof. 

By the time Widow returned to the ground, stashing her rifle away in a secure very high and trap protected corner of a rooftop, and kept herself hidden in the shadows of an alleyway across the street Lena was spotted in the window seated with the flowers on the table and a rather cute looking blonde girl across from her.

This little stain on her life was going out on a date. 

She was beaming with excitement, invested in every word pouring out of this girl’s lips, laughing at each joke, and generally…happy. She appeared to have a sly smile every once and awhile, the blonde would blush and look away or laugh it off, no one else could see the nervous bouncing of her knee underneath the table. 

Widow rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall with a huff as she kept her eyes trained on target. Despite wanting to throw up. 

They were being disgusting, boring, generic and God that blonde was not letting off the heavy look in her eyes that Tracer was either ignoring or had no idea. 

She silently thanked the universe for not being able to hear their conversation. 

Until their attention was stolen away from each other and towards the tv. 

Behind the bar was a breaking news update on the recent Overwatch activities from earlier that day. Showing shaky video taken from a civilian phone where Talon rode off victoriously with their payload and Overwatch agents running off with their tail between their legs. 

Tracer immediately shrunk into her jacket. 

Suddenly the blonde’s lips went flying, and each word sent Tracer further away with an even faker smile than the last. 

Clearly the blonde had a lot of feelings about Overwatch’s new and illegal activity since they reemerged, she also had absolutely no idea who she was on a date with. 

Widow felt her lips tug upwards. Now things were getting interesting. 

Tracer’s nervous knee bouncing ceased, no longer able to keep eye contact she suddenly became very focused on finishing her drink as quickly as possible. 

Eventually the topic changed, saying all that she needed to say the blonde smiled.

Tracer nodded, offering a short fake laugh. 

The bedroom eyes came back in full force but now the poor secretive Overwatch mascot wasn’t so sure anymore. 

Two hours later they departed, walking together into the cold air Tracer nervously adjusted her beanie tighter over her head as the blonde would casually and playfully bump into her shoulder as they continued on their way to what Widow could only assume to be her place. She grabbed Tracer’s hand and pulling her along faster, clearly with a goal in mind. 

Widow returned to the rooftops, swiping her rifle and swinging across the sky, oh she was not missing this train wreck for anything in the world. Unless she was somehow able to get this girl off without taking off her jacket and revealing who she was, which is possible just not as fun, there was no way she could keep her identity a secret. 

But they didn’t even make it inside. 

Stopping in front of another complex not too far from the pub, Tracer remained on the steps, a quick goodbye with her foot pointed out and ready to leave at a moment’s notice. 

The blonde pouted, offering tea in her room, Widow rolled her eyes again. Really? 

Tracer politely declined and wished the girl a goodnight. 

Clearly the girl was not taught manners, before she was out of reach, she grabbed her jacket and yanked her back, crushing their lips together. 

Wide eyed and frozen, Tracer didn’t move she couldn’t with such a tight grip, that being said it didn’t take long for her to realize there was something metal beneath the jacket she pulled at. 

She immediately pulled away and stared up at Tracer with big beautiful and confused blue eyes. 

She couldn’t move. 

The girl quickly unzipped the jacket and there it was. A metal harness strapped securely around her chest with a familiar blue light glowing so bright it illuminated the look of shock on her face. 

The flowers in her grasp dropped as Tracer backed away, covering up the light in shame. 

Her face immediately fell into anger, before she could open her mouth and spit out more venomous hate, Tracer was gone. 

So fast not even the blue hue of light streaking behind her could be seen. 

Widow remained still, watching as the girl let out an annoyed huff, kicking the flowers off the stairs and returning to her room alone and very frustrated. 

Tracer however was found fifteen blocks down, zipping through alleyways with such speed even Widow became worried this was something she was holding back on when they fight. It didn’t appear to be the case when she finally caught up with her. 

The girl was found grasping a wall, panting and dry heaving so hard she gagged and coughed, ready to spit up anything she had consumed in the past hour. 

The assassin looked down at the girl from above, watching the blue light flicker as it was pushed to its limits, her shoulders and back rising and falling so fast and so heavily even she could hear her ragged breath seeking normalcy. 

Does running away make you feel safer? You can’t run forever girl. 

She eventually does catch her breath, gently smacking her forhead against the brick wall she leaned on to unleash a string of curses to the universe but particularly the annoying blue light that glowed in her face. 

She quickly zipped up her jacket in a huff, jamming her hands in her pockets and walked slowly home, eyes cast downwards and beanie securely covering her entire head and every strand of iconic wild hair. 

* * *

She doesn’t sleep that night.

She returned home, alone once again. Shedding her clothes and plopping into bed only to lie there and sob until the sun came up. 

* * *

“AAHHH BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!” she screamed into the sky as she clutched her bleeding arm. 

Another day, another beautiful morning with a high chance of raining bullets. 

Mercy reached out, grabbing the girl by the collar of her jacket and yanking her back into cover.

“Tracer are you o-”

“I swear I am going to string up that wank-” 

“LENA” she called out in a firm tone, grasping her cheeks in a loving hold to keep eye contact. 

Lena was not on her game today, her brows furrowed in anger, she was shaking and eager to cause damage than keep to the mission. 

“We need you to calm down” she says, her hand glowing with a soft golden light that hovered over her injury. Immediately her skin sealed it self, blood disappeared and pain was gone but this did little to stop her from breathing heavily. 

“I’m fine” she hissed, looking anywhere but the doctor. 

“No you’re not” she sighed, dropping her hands from her face and wound,”You stopped taking your medication didn’t you?”

“I don’t need it I’m fine!” 

“Lena listen to me-”

Suddenly there was thunder, a single strike that tore open the sky and blew a hole straight through a civilian’s eye as they tried to run away from the chaos. Their family screamed and mourned, reaching for the dead woman while still being in the middle of a spray of bullets. 

Tracer’s eyes lit up. She became tuned to this noise, of a rifle cracking like a whip in silence her heart thumped wildly in her chest and a grin split on her face.

Much to Mercy’s horror.  

“Lena no!”

But she was already back on her feet and ready to run back into the fray but Mercy reached out and grabbed her once more. 

“We need you here” 

Her shoulder’s sagged, “Angela please” she begged, glancing back at the corner of her eye, ashamed but not sorry, “I need this” 

Mercy let her go.

* * *

Plucking off people during a fire fight was always amusing. 

People scramble, scream, panic, and run, falling over each other like animals. It’s pathetic really. 

Then just throw in a person falling over with a hole to the head; mass hysteria. 

One by one they drop, the masses screech in terror, looking up to the sky in search of the one responsible for smiting them, others reaching for loved ones and covering each other in case they were next. 

They don’t run very fast so it wasn’t much for target practice, just something to draw the heroes away from the cowards. 

“Never thought I’d be this happy to see you” a cheerful voice called out from behind. 

“Ah, you wound me” she grinned, turning on her heel to find the girl with her usual smile and dual pistols aimed straight for her,”I’m _always_ happy to see you” 

Tracer rolled her eyes, “I’ve had a rough week, could we possibly cut the chatter yeah?” she smiled, pulling the trigger and away they went for another dance. 

But something was off, almost immediately she could see the drastic difference in how close her bullets were to actually hitting her target. Tracer’s brows furrowed in concentration she was lacking, she was making mistakes, frustrated with herself in doing so.

“Aw Cherie, you look upset” Widow purred, taking up a perch behind Tracer, ”Your little appointment not go as well as you’d like?” 

She whipped around and huffed, “No thanks to you! I was late!” 

At this, Widow let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head at the confused girl, “You’re a wonderful liar”

And that was all it took. 

Most people forget, unable to look past the shiny smiling and bubbly attitude, Lena Oxton was no idiot.  

Within seconds she was able to piece it all together. 

Tracer slowly dropped her arms to the side, staring up at the sniper who stared back with a knowing smile. 

Suddenly the moments of feeling watched made sense, suddenly that uneasy feeling of being within cross hairs was justified. 

“Y-you….been…”

It didn’t matter if she knew now, this was interesting, fascinating actually. 

Suddenly a look of horror crossed her face in realization….

 

“I hope those flowers weren’t too expensive, she wasn’t too interested in keeping them” 

 

…and in the same breath, anger. 

Tracer disappeared. 

Only to reappear inches away and punch her square in the face with the force of the accelerator behind her and the uncontrollable fury that finally exploded out of the cracks of her fake smile.

Widow flew back, dropping her gun and nearly off the roof had she not caught herself and shot a cable onto an adjacent rooftop. Dizzy and nose shattered, Widow stumbled and slid to a halt on the hard concrete away from the broken girl.

That was most definitely not expected.  

“You think watching me for a few days gives you right to know my life!?” she screamed, her fists shaking as she stomped over to her. 

_Oh this is something._

“You don’t know who I am” she hissed, grabbing Widow by the collar and pulling her back up to her feet. She was surprisingly strong for a small girl, she mused to herself as she smiled. 

Suddenly this became a rather familiar scenario and the widest of grins splits on her face.

“Don’t like having someone in your head now do you?”

Tracer’s eyes widened, realizing the similarities of the very first time they met, when she begged and pleaded for Amelie to return to her. 

“This isn’t the same” 

“It’s annoying isn’t it? Now that you know someone out there knows what’s behind that pretty little mask you’re wearing” 

“Stop it” 

“Do your little friends know you cry yourself to sleep at night?” 

Her grip on Widow’s collar tightened. 

“SHUT UP”

“Did you tell them how that girl stared at you like you were the one to cause all of that destruction and death in the world? I bet you told them you’re going to see her again” 

“ENOUGH”, she screamed, pulling her fist back and ready to land another to wipe that smug grin on her face. 

But a blast of air and bullets roared beyond her screams, as dozens of hot metal ripped into her legs, tearing her into shreds before she could land a single blow. 

The force of the shot gun blast sent her back, slamming against the wall and slumped into a heap of blood and cries. 

Widow was dropped to the ground, forced to look upwards as a dark figure and skull mask stared down at her. 

“I thought you had this under control” he growled, holding her rifle in his tight grasp. Very annoyed. 

“I do” she hissed, standing up and swiping her precious gun out of his hand.

“Then finish the job” 

No arguing there. 

She had been given a deadline. 

Reaper stood by, arms crossed and watching intently as Widow crossed over towards the girl, following the smeared trail of blood as she tried to crawl away. This was promptly stopped with a swift kick to the side, she cried out in pain, landing flat on her back and forced to stare down the barrel with an amused sniper holding the gun with her finger on the trigger. 

For years, this was her favorite. 

Her victim staring up at her with fear and begging words for their life falling out of their lips. Here she can see the truth. 

“Do it” 

Tracer looked up defiantly, her goggles cracked across her eyes but tears pooled at the rim of what was left, blood smeared on the lens and yet she stared straight at the sniper with not a single trace of fear in her eyes. 

She couldn’t do it. 

How could she go on living knowing that these beautiful fearless eyes would end by her hand? 

Luckily, she didn’t have to. 

From the corner of her eye, a golden angelic light accompanied by a very fast blue suit armed with rockets flew straight towards them, calling out for their fallen companion. 

“Non” she smiled, her rifle retreating as she stepped away. Without another word she turned on her heel and took off running with Reaper close behind as the rooftop became riddled with small explosions in their wake. 

Pharah landed hard on the ground, directly in front of Tracer, rockets aims and ready to ensure she was protected as Mercy slowly approached the girl. 

“Lena? Lena wake up you’re safe” she called out gently, reaching up and slipping the broken goggles from her eyes. 

She couldn’t move. Couldn’t breath. Her fists were on fire, her chest heavy and all at once the pain returned from her legs being torn to shreds. She hissed and clutched onto Mercy and softly cried into her shoulder. 

* * *

 

**You had one mission.**

 

I am aware. 

 

**Then why is she still alive.**

 

We underestimated her. 

 

**No. You did. Finish what you started or we will.**

She is my prey.

 

You will not touch her.


	3. Feeling Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason Tracer holds back, the reason Widowmaker doesn't take the shot.

Widow returned to King’s Row like clock work. Unfazed by their last encounter or deep scolding she received from Talon’s darkest shadowy masters, she continued to set up her rifle and scope like normal. Taking her usual spot, settling into position; kneeling and cradling her cheek against the cold rifle as she casually adjusted the sight. But as she peered through the lens, at the same apartment as she had done so every day, she was denied. 

The curtains were drawn to a close, bedroom window and blinds shut tight. 

A faint light bled through the sides of the balcony doors, indicating there was life within but Lena was intent on keeping her privacy now that she was aware she was being watched. 

Also the sign written in large black letters taped to the sliding glass door was a good indicator of her feelings of the past 24 hours.  

 

**BUGGER OFF  
**

 

Widow frowned at this. 

It wasn’t unexpected. Just annoying. 

Rolling her eyes, keeping her view still, she reached up and pressed a single button on the scope and instantly her view switched to thermal. Pass the offending sign and the closed barriers, there she was. 

Lena, in the form a redish orange silhouette, stood in front of her bathroom mirror, hands grasping the counter as she stared at her reflection. Her shoulder’s sagged in defeat after a few moments of contemplation. 

She grabbed something from the counter, popped it in her mouth and knocked back what Widow could assume to be a drink. 

This is new. 

She let out a long sigh so heavy her entire body slumped as she dragged her feet towards her bed room. Weakly clicking lights off as she went before flopping face first into bed like limp doll. 

She didn’t move. 

Not a shudder or shake of a sob or nightmare. 

Nothing. 

For an hour. Widow remained utterly still, awaiting anything but she had actually fallen into a peaceful unconsciousness.

 

For the next week this repeated. 

Each night Lena would return later than the last, ensuring she was home less and less only to fall into a routine. Take a shower, take her pills, and go to bed. 

Within this week Widowmaker fought in over ten missions. Killed twenty police officers, soldiers and security guards, injured several Overwatch agents to the point of forcing a retreat. 

And yet not once was there a cheerful giggle or blur of blue light. 

Ten thousand and eighty minutes passed as slow as her heart. 

She began to aim for civilians, watching them crawl and scream in pain as bullets tore through legs and jugulars. No man, woman, or child in her sights were spared and yet.

_Ba_

_…_

_Bump_

_…_

_Ba_

_…_

_Bump_

…

It wasn’t the same.

* * *

 

Pharah carried Lena to the medical bay, holding her tight as she cried and cursed. Her blue armor stained with blood that slipped from what was left of her legs, torn to shreds, rendering her immobile. 

Unable to walk much less run. 

 _Useless_. 

She was shaking. 

It took Angela thirty minutes to pluck the shards out of her legs, the sedative doesn’t seem to work well enough to block it all out. Fareeha remained by her side, holding her hand, letting the small girl clutch so tight until her knuckles turned white. Her strong eyes kept her grounded, keeping her from falling into a pit of pain and her own toxic words. 

“I’m..s-such a fucking idiot” she cried. 

“Lena, listen to me. Hey, look at me. You’re no idiot, stay strong” 

“I-I can’t-”

“Yes you can, look at me. You are” 

Other Overwatch agents silently waited outside. 

Listening to the team ray of sunshine sob uncontrollably and condemn herself into a fit of guilt and self hatred. 

The air in the station suddenly felt heavy.

By the time the last metal shard was plucked from her flesh Angela’s bare hands were covered in blood, in such a hurry to tend to the girl found no time to protect herself but she didn’t care. Lena panted softly, face covered in a thin sheet of sweat she let out a sigh of relief and released her tight grip on Fareeha’s hand. 

Her legs were bandaged, jacket, goggles and shoes removed as she was tucked in. 

There were no more tears to shed, though she desperately wanted to as the two women who scrapped her up from the concrete silently embraced her in a tight hug. Armor and fingers dyed crimson; her fault. 

She wanted to cry. 

Why did she feel like this.

Like she was so lonely despite the loving embrace she found herself in.

She fell asleep like this. Her fingers intertwined with both of their bloody hands in her grasp. 

* * *

 

Lena awoke to the medical bay covered in flowers, balloons and stuffed toys from literally all over the world. Get Well card’s covered the wall’s where medical equipment wasn’t, she immediately recognized every beautifully or terrible hand written words. 

For the first time in years, she cried with a smile on her face. 

 

* * *

 

Within a few hours of Angela’s treatment Lena was back on her feet. Not a single trace of her wounds or scars, though her leggings were immediately thrown out. 

Before she could run out into the arms of her friends who eagerly awaited her return, Angela sat her down. 

“Lena…” 

“Don’t.” she kept her eyes down at her shuffling feet,”I already know” 

“I don’t think you do” 

She was given a new small bottle of pills. She scoffed, looking away from the offending orange capsule. 

_Being vulnerable doesn’t make you weak. You’re human Lena._

_I know you love being what makes everyone smile. But taking these are meant to lessen your symptoms. No one will think less of you._

She eventually takes the pills, agreeing to small therapy sessions with Angela for her depression. She stashed them in her jacket before running out into the arms of her companions. 

As usual she laughed it off, but her fake smile wasn’t enough to let her cries from the day before go ignored. 

Lucio and D.Va made her promise to speak to either of them if she needed to talk. Just as she once swore to listen to them no matter to time or topic. 

Fareeha said nothing as she mumbled a small thank you, too ashamed to look up at the woman in the eye. But she smiled and hugged the girl so tight Lena felt stronger just being enveloped in her hug.

Reinhardt however immediately grabbed her the moment she was alone, threw her over his shoulder and demanded to buy her drink or five. She learned a german song by the end of the night. 

Every day for a week she spent a day with each of her friends, traveling, training or even shopping. Away from the fight, for now. Each one aware and keeping tabs on her and medication. 

Exhausted from the day of adventures and confessions spilling out of her mouth with each session with Angela, she returned home face first in bed and a small smile on her face. 

 

* * *

 

**\- How are you feeling?**

 

**\- Great. And I mean it this time. It was rough at the beginning but I’m ready to get back out there. I’m getting a little restless.**

 

**\- I understand. I’ll mention it to Angela but I won’t make any promises.**

 

**\- Thankyouuuuuu <3 **

 

**\- Are you resting enough? Last I checked you’ve been out VERY late**

 

**\- For the record, that concert was amazing and I’m not even sorry. Secondly, I’m home now and I’m going to go to bed early.**

 

**\- Promise?**

 

**\- Promise.**

 

**\- Good. It’s a nice evening. I’m going to take Angela out. But if you need anything you let us know asap.**

 

**\- Thank you Fareeha <3 Have fun!**

 

* * *

 

Lena stared at her phone for a moment, smiling at the name “Blue Mom”, which was followed by a long stream of other text messages from her friends. Checking up on her, making sure she returned home safely, making plans and the like. 

To say it was a rough few weeks would be an understatement, honestly it’s been a rough year. 

For the first time since she awoke with the metal harness strapped to her chest, she felt her fake smile disappear, her cheeks burned as sincere laughter and joy erupting from her lips. The feeling of shouldering all of Overwatch’s morale lightened with every message and hug. 

Lena returned home after an outing with D.Va, she beat the young girl in one match and after that there was nothing but a slaughter at the arcade. She plopped into her couch and welcomed the silence. Though it was lonely despite the text messages and phone calls ensuring she was loved and appreciated, it no longer hurt as bad. 

She huffed, melting into the cushions for a moment before noticing how dark it was. It was well into the evening yes but everything felt…closed off? 

Oh of course.

The curtains were closed. 

_………………Oh._

Suddenly she recalled why. 

Returning home after her injuries, after her first therapy session, after going out drinking and learning a new song. She stomped over to the sliding door and slapped tape over a sign she quickly scribbled on and closed the curtains. A note specifically for a pair of eyes she now knew was watching. 

Which brought up a question. 

Was she still there? 

_Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump._

Lena hopped up and quickly slid the curtains over, the sign still taped, the lock still in place, at least she didn’t attempt to break in and do something shady. But somehow she knew Widow wouldn’t. 

Fareeha was right though. 

Sliding the door open, she stepped out into the small balcony, immediately letting out a sigh of content as a chilly breeze gently brushed her bangs across her face. 

Leaning against the railing she took a deep breath of fresh air and enjoyed the night air, cars passing by every once and awhile and people quietly making their way home. It was peaceful. 

Yet she felt a chill creep up her spine and it wasn’t the cold breeze. 

The feeling of someone watching your every move. Something in the back of her head ignites a moment of paranoia to look over your shoulder, like someone’s eyes were just barely grazing over your skin. 

But this. 

She could feel herself in the crosshairs of her scope, she could feel her finger just hovering over the trigger, lining up the shot dead center of her forehead. 

Hairs on her body standing on edge, muscles tensed and ready to move at any moment of the shot. 

But…

Despite all this time. 

She never took the shot. There had been plenty of times, Lena made mistakes out on the field, she’s completely vulnerable here and yet she still awoke to a new day. 

Lena stared out into the distance, wondering if perhaps she could catch a glimpse of the sniper but of course she couldn’t. But she knew, she was watching. 

 

_BabumpBabumpBabump._

 

The last time they met face to face, it ended under less than…pleasant circumstances. She broke, tearing at the seams and shattered in front of her greatest enemy. 

What did she think of her now? 

The sniper had been watching her for days, watching her loneliness and depression at full force. Every sleepless night and every sob. She was being observed from her safe place, the one place she felt she could be vulnerable. 

Did she think less of her? Was she still worth calling her an enemy or a girl with a fake smile? 

Fighting past the twisted feeling in her gut, she looked up at the sky line with her brows furrowed in determination.

And smiled. 

Feeling the adrenaline and mischief crawling through her skin with goosebumps, she took a single step back. 

Held her arms out and mouthed the words.

 

**Do it  
**

 

The silence of King’s Row was her response. 

For a moment she wondered if she was even there. 

_No. She’s here. I know she is._

She stood there, alone on her balcony in the middle of the night, challenging with her arms outstretch and a smile on her face. 

A full minute passed. There was nothing. 

If it was possible, her stupid grin grew wider as her hands dropped. Feeling victorious, and very much alive. 

She winked playfully at the city and turned on her heel to return inside. 

 

The air exploded with thunder but no cloud in the sky. 

 

The small vase sitting beside the couch suddenly exploded, shattering into a million pieces sending water and flowers spilling everywhere. Her left ear went completely deaf with a skull splitting ringing, dogs in the distance barked and one by one lights flicked on by concerned and nervous civilians. 

Lena didn’t move at first. 

She slowly reached up and rubbed her ear until the ringing ceased, it was a wonder how she wasn’t permanently deaf being that this was not her first time she received a warning shot. 

She stared at the vase, or what was left of it, finding a smoking bullet lodged in the wall. 

Slowly turning around, she stared back at the seemingly quiet skyline. 

In an instant, she figured out exactly where she was. 

_Oh. Hell yes._

Her heart was thumping out of her chest, cheeks burning from smiling so much and in an instant she ran.

Jumping off the balcony and zipping across the city in a blur of light, she let out a true sincere laugh. The cold air brushing past her skin, the world around her becoming a blur under her command and God it felt good to be out again.

Sure enough, nearly 20 blocks away the silhouette of a dark figure came into view, standing tall with her rifle cradled in her grasp. Waiting. 

Lena blinked to a stop on top of roof beside hers, just slightly taller, close enough to speak but far away enough to get away if she needed to. 

There she was. 

Tall dark and deadly as usual. 

Despite becoming immobile under her dark gaze, Lena’s heart continued to race. 

They said nothing. 

The distressed barking of dogs ceased, one by one the lights of apartment windows flicked off, dismissing the loud gunshot and returned to sleep as the two stared at each other. 

And yet in the silence, their eyes told stories. 

Widow smiled up at the girl. Impressed and almost proud. 

“You’re looking well” she said finally, realizing she was unarmed, lowered her weapon and retracted it back into it’s smaller form. 

“I am” Lena replied, crossing her arms over her chest,“….I guess you would know that now, you’ve seen a lot of me past few days yeah?” 

“That I have” 

“Why? Curiosity? Recon? Spying?”

“Not your concern” 

Lena shrugged, taking a seat on the edge of the rooftop, her legs dangling off the edge,“I can make a guess but you’d deny it I bet” she huffed. 

The silence returned, her hands finding each other in her lap as she let out a long sigh. 

“Ever think about how weird this is?” 

Widow narrowed her eyes but remained listening.

“I’ve wanted nothing more than to crack you open,  you…this cold murderer and hope and pray that my old friend would return but…” she paused a moment, letting out a pathetic laugh,“She’s gone. I know that now…well I guess I have for awhile now but I’ve used that as an excuse to keep…well whatever this is going” she pointed to Widow then herself to emphasis the strangeness of what ‘This’ is. 

“You already know how exciting my life is outside the fight” Lena let out a puff of air, letting her bangs fly out of her face in doing so, “I hate it….I’m only good for one thing and when I’m not doing I don’t…I don’t feel…” 

“Alive”

She replied so quickly and so matter-of-factly Lena felt whiplash from her voice. Perhaps she wasn’t as crazy as she thought if Widow was feeling the same thing. 

Which meant it was confession time.

“You’re not the only one whose been watching” she started, watching Widow’s brows furrow in confusion, “I’ve seen you when you’re out there, taking out my team and folks left and right. I should’ve stopped you but I didn’t” 

Her fingers fumbled together nervously, she let out a shaking sigh before continuing. 

“You never blink, pulling the trigger and every shot hitting it’s mark and not once do you blink”

There were screams of pain and terror as each shot rang true but Lena stood hidden around a corner and watch in fascination as Widow felt nothing but the recoil.  

“Not like when you’re with me”

But when they fight, no, when they dance. In the air with bullet’s, firey explosions and poison, she smiles, she laughs, she’s full of life. 

Lena laughed, shaking her head, “How bloody nuts is that” 

_How we need each other to stay alive._

Widow remained utterly still, watching the girl stand up and brush legs in doing so. 

“I will kill you one day” she says casually before shrugging, “Or maybe you’ll get me first. Who knows”

Finally, the sniper smiled. 

“That will be an exciting day won’t it?” she purred,”When we finally decide it’s too much or not enough”

Tracer and Widowmaker stood before each other in a comfortable silence. 

Never before would anyone be excited to risk their lives for the sake of a little adrenaline. 

“Gnight luv” she said, blowing a kiss with a short giggle and off she went. Disappearing into the night with a trail of blue light behind her and a smile, leaving the sniper alone on the rooftops and thoughts. 

“Adeiu mon amor”

* * *

She returned to Talon declaring Tracer as a threat. 

She also swore to kill any agent that would lay a single finger on her target. 


	4. The Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they finally decide it's not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. 
> 
> Have a very NSFW chapter just for you.

“You’re looking better today Lena, how are you feeling?”

“Great!” she said, grinning from ear to ear as she plopped into her usual seat across from the doctor,”I went a few rounds with Zarya in the training room so I feel like I’m ready to back out there again!” 

That explained the broken nose and bruises.

Angela stared at her patient for a moment with a soft smile, she looked better and according to everyone else, she was feeling better. They kept on her about medication and talking with her, though it took awhile for her to open up. So used to hiding behind a silly face or giggle to brush it all off, she kept to herself when the questions and minor scolding from her friends seemed to come out of no where. 

They backed off, no use cornering her when she lashed back. But soon she opened up and the team took to her with nothing but love. She wouldn’t be better overnight nor would the depression just disappear but her smiles and laughter were sincere and that was enough to show that things were getting better.

“That’s great to hear, I’m very proud of your progress Lena”

”Aw thanks! So when can I-” 

“Before you go out there I do want to ask you a few things” she said, clicking her pen and holding her clipboard steady.  

“Ask me anything I’m ready!”

“Widowmaker”

And there it was. 

Lena’s face deflated like a balloon losing it’s air, shrinking into her seat and looking anywhere else but Angela’s stern eyes. 

“…is there anything ELSE you’d like to talk about?” 

“Lena…”, She sighed, setting aside her clipboard she leaned forward, hoping to catch her eyes as she spoke gently,”This is serious” 

 “…it’s…” Lena groaned, leaning back in her seat to stare at the ceiling as if seeking an answer but in the end she just sighed, “…complicated…” 

“I’m not blind, this isn’t about Amelie anymore” 

Lena laughed. A short sad chuckle that set Angela back in surprise.

“…I wish I knew how to explain it” 

No this clearly was not about Amelie at all. 

“She’s going to kill you”

“She hasn’t yet” she said quickly.

“Don’t get cocky, that’s how you end up with a bullet in your head” Angela’s brows furrowed, feeling her patience fall as Lena refused to make eye contact, crossing her arms like a defiant teenager. 

Right. Now to try a different route. 

She let out a short huff, softening her tone and leaned back into her seat. Ready to listen. 

“Ok start with what happened the other day”

 

* * *

 

Tracer returned to the battle field as back up, grasping the railing of a small helicarrier, she looked down at what was left of uptown, finding her team being pushed back by a wall of bullets and grenades. It took a bit of begging but she was back and oh was she ready. 

She jumped out of the air born transport, with a smile on her face and no parachute on her back. Just the blue light, new goggles and pistols in her grasp as she fell face first into battle. 

“Tracer is in bound for back up!” she called out into the comm, blinking across the sky until landing beautifully atop a roof. The response she received burned her cheeks as she smiled.

_Oh Thank God_

_AYYY. Welcome to the party Flash!_

_LITTLE ONE. JOIN US. WE HAVE MISSED YOU._

And below her was her team, Reinhardt holding a shield on the brink of shattering as Lucio dragged what was left of Pharah behind it, desperately healing her before their only protection fell apart. 

No time to think, no time to enjoy returning to the field. Like a light switch, she returned to the fight to save her team. 

The blur of light and stream of bullets sent the enemy back and for cover, just enough for the large knight to drop his shield to recharge and call out,”MOVE”

She blinked out of the way just in time to dodge a human shaped freight train charging forward and crush four men, sending them three feet into the nearest wall. 

Pharah was back on her feet and suddenly the tide of the fight changed. 

Talon soldiers dropped like flies and backed away as a shield marched towards them with a barrage of bullets and rockets being fired behind it. 

“Now we’re getting somewhere!” Lucio grinned, turning the dial on his speakers, increasing the volume of his latest mix calling out their victory. 

But Tracer’s smile slowly faded as a familiar feeling sent the hairs on the back of her neck on edge. 

“….hey does anyone else have that feelin of bein watch-”

 

The sky roared like thunder. 

The team immediately hid behind the safety of the large shield but after moment of silence and they exchanged confused glances.  

Nothing was hit. 

Not a scratch on the shield, or teammate injured. 

A warning shot?

No. 

_An invitation._

Slowly they turned to stare at the wide eyed girl who looked up at the rooftops with her jaw wide open. 

“Lena…” Fareeha warned under her breath. 

But before she could resort to begging, a hand pat her on the back, she turned around to see Lucio grinning with his jam amped up and providing her with a speed boost. 

“Nah man, go on! We got this!” 

“DESTROY HER LITTLE ONE” he laughed, stretching his hand out to her. 

“Don’t tell Angela!” she called out as she was literally hurled out into the air after hopping into the large man’s hand. 

Combined with a speed boost, Tracer zipped across the city as a blur to anyone she passed by. 

Another shot was fired into the air and it was all she needed to follow the sound and find it’s source. 

Sure enough there she was, standing tall with her rifle pointed in the air.

 _Waiting_. 

“Oy! What was that?!” she said, skidding to a halt on the rooftop behind the sniper,” Is ammunition cheap for you blokes or somethin?”

Widowmaker turned on her heel, resting the rifle against her shoulder as she looked up and smiled, somehow Tracer found herself smiling just as big.

She was back in the fight, and she couldn’t have been happier to see those piercing yellow eyes here on her opening day.  

“Aw but look, you came so quickly. Like a dog whistle, how cute” she cooed.

_oh I have missed you_

“Right then!” Tracer grinned, playful spinning both pistols between her fingers,” Shall we dance?” 

“You lead” 

………..

It felt…different this time around. 

Faster tempo, hitting harder, like there was no emotional hesitation now they were aware how badly they needed this. Shots were actually landing, nothing critical, grazing her legs in an attempt to slow her down but with the adrenaline coursing through her blood she hardly felt it. Even Widow was covered in small cuts across her arm but her aim was still true, eventually landing a shot that pierced right through Tracer’s shoulder, just barely missing the strap of her harness but blew a hole in her jacket in a spray of blood and her screams. 

“BUGGER” she hissed, landing flat on her back with a crunch of the accelerator digging into her spine. 

“Well well, looks like you’ve lost your touch” she purred, her heels clicked as she slowly approached the wounded girl like a predator smugly admiring their handiwork. 

Tracer spat off to the side as she struggled to sit up, clutching her shoulder, blood spilled from her wound, staining her gloves and dripping over the sleek white of her chest plate, yet despite this she looked up at the sniper with a pout, ”In a hurry to finish me off? I thought we had a good thing going here” 

“Watching you limp away is not how I plan to take your life” 

“Good to know” 

“Besides, why would I kill you now? This is the most exciting thing to happen to me all week. You’ve become very boring to watch” 

Of course. That ever knowing feeling of being observed from afar never went away. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t left already. What were you expecting to see anyway” 

By now she stood tall before Tracer, smiling and oh so smug as she dropped her gun and grabbed her by the collar, forcing her back on her feet only to slam her against the nearest wall. 

“Something a little more entertaining!” she said, pulling her forward to crush her knee into her stomach. Tracer gasped for air and cried out in pain though it was cut short with a fist shattering her goggles, again. 

Widow pulled her fist back for another but her wrist was caught just before making contact, “Sorry luv” 

Tracer’s eyes gleamed, blood dripped from the corner of her grin,”No windows in the bathroom!” she laughed, throwing her head forward, bashing her forehead against her face. For a moment she lost her grip on her jacket, giving Tracer a split second to react and flip their position, ramming Widow into the wall with a tight grip on her suit.

Widow scoffed,”Well where is the fun in that?” she said, before getting socked in the face. 

“Sorry to disappoint luv!” Tracer grinned, holding onto her suit with both hands she yanked her forward to bash her already cracked head in for another hit but Widow copied her movements, meeting her in the middle with a loud crack but neither backed away. If anything, their sadistic smiles grew. 

“That’s alright” she hissed, blood trickling from where they made contact down the side of her nose as she pushed forward, locking eyes as she laughed,” Those cute blue shorts are enough for now” 

Her shoulder bled all over her arm, her head rang with mind splitting pain and yet feeling of Widow’s ragged breath across her cheeks and deadly yellow eyes burning into her soul set her stomach in flames as she mentioned her pajamas of choice. 

“ _For now_? Implying something?” 

A swift punch to the kidney temporarily wiped the snarky grin off Tracer’s face and sent her doubling over. 

Grabbing the back of her harness, Widow shoved the girl face first into the wall, immediately grabbing her arm and forcefully pinning it to her back painfully twisting it as it went. Tracer yelped but was quickly silenced as the entirety of Widow’s body was pressed up against her back. 

“Hmm…wouldn’t you like to know” she purred, the pool of heat inside her stomach flared uncontrollably as her hot breath tickling the edge of her ear sending instant shivers up her spine. 

This was new yet…somehow not unexpected.

It was strange, downright twisted but God she could not wipe the smile off her face even if she tried. 

“Oooh I would love to know” Tracer hummed just before reaching back and launching her elbow backwards straight into Widow’s ribs. She wheezed, releasing her hold on her arm and backing away just enough for Tracer to hop up, kick the wall with both feet and send herself into her, throwing them both backwards and landing on top of each other in a tangle mess of blood, limbs and tension. 

In a flash of rolling around and throwing punches, they finally fell into a stop with Tracer flat on her back once again but with Widow straddling her waist. 

Her pistol in hand was pressed against the side of her face. While Widow held her fist against her neck, ready to launch a face full of poisonous gas at any moment. 

Finally there was a pause, a silence between the two to register what had happened in the past ten minutes. Ragged breathing of pain and exhaustion as blood slid across their faces yet not once did their smiles falter. Widow reached down and grabbed at her jacket once more, pulling her up to her face. Something changed in her eyes, though still a piercing gaze her stare was heavy with half lidded eyes in such a way that made Tracer’s chest tighten. 

“Tu me rends folle” she purred so low she almost didn’t hear it as Tracer’s ears burned and pistol dropped from her hands.

“…I…have no idea what you just said but holy hell say it again” 

Frozen in place as she pulled closer, to the point of feeling her lips graze over her own as she spoke once again, gently and painstakingly slow. 

_“Tu m'excites”  
_

This is it. This is how Lena Oxton dies. 

She lost the ability to breath or think, completely under whatever beautifully evil spell she cast over her with her eyes and lips alone. 

Feeling her own eyes droop, accepting her fate being caught in the spider’s web as slender fingers gently wrapped around the back of her neck, years of tension finally melted away with their lips firmly planted together.

For two seconds.

**“ROCKET BARRAGE ENGAGED”**

Like cold water to the face, or in this case thirty air born rockets, the two snapped out of their trance and split. Widow shot a line across the roof and pulled herself away and into cover as Tracer disappeared into a blur of light before the entire roof was destroyed in a matter of seconds. 

“Are you ok?!” Pharah asked, landing hard beside the girl who promptly fell over in mid sprint.

Widow was no where in sight, the last of Talon’s forces retreated at the sound of Reinhardt victorious cries and hammer crunching cars in his wake. Tracer blinked a few times as if she were shaken violently from a dream; that’s right, they were fighting, there was a battle happening, her team needed her. 

Also there was a hole in her shoulder. 

All at once it came back to her, the bruises on her face, her throbbing knuckles and gun shot wound she clutched onto so tight before falling over on her side.

“No. No I am not ok” 

 

* * *

 

Angela sat completely still as Lena slowly buried her face in her hands, “….wow”

“Yeah…wow…” she mumbled in her palms, though hiding her face most likely on fire from retelling the story, Angela could clearly see her ears were bright red,”…I’m not sure what happened or how but it did” 

“…I wasn’t quite sure what to make of Fareeha’s story when she told me but…” she coughed, pretending to take notes behind her clipboard when in reality she wrote a note to herself along the lines of ‘Oh mein Gott’. 

“Then what happened?”

Lena sighed, dropping her hands with a shrug, “Nothing much else. I went home”

 

* * *

One long cold shower later and Lena could not be rid of the images in her head or the heat in her stomach. 

She returned to base with cuts, bruises, another pair of broken goggles and a hole in shoulder. Of course less than an hour in the medical bay she was back on her feet with new scars and sore joints but otherwise ready to return home and sleep it all off. 

At least that was the plan. 

Popping a couple of pills and falling into bed only led to a replay of memories, goosebumps across her skin and a pair of perfectly good panties now ruined. 

She groaned, staring up at the ceiling dimly lit by the blue light from her chest. 

Clearly there was a problem that should be taken care of here. 

_But she’s probably watching me…_

She mumbled to herself in thought but froze in realization. 

_**…she’s watching me.** _

And the sliest of smiles formed on her face as she turned to find her window open and blinds lifted just enough to see the skyline. 

“She wants to see something entertaining huh” she grinned, shifting herself to lie closer to the edge of the bed and thus closer to the window while slipping her blue shorts right off her body. 

“Fine then” 

 

* * *

 

“You just went home?”

“Took some pills and sleep I went” she shrugged.  

Angela nodded, moving right along with the next question, “Alright then….what happened yesterday?”

 

* * *

 

Widowmaker could not concentrate for the life of her. 

It was…a long night. To say the least.

Though there was an entire assault on one of Talon’s nearby bases, she couldn’t find it in her to be focused. Instead she took to the city where the agents seemed to be coming from, hoping to distract them with a few dead civilians though it was doing little to help herself. 

After their talk on the rooftops of King’s Row, Widow reported to her superiors claiming Tracer a threat and therefore had no need to continue watching the girl. Yet there she was, returning to her usual spot, especially after their last encounter.

What the hell happened. They dropped their weapons in exchange for fists. The dance continued but the beat of it changed. 

Her heart jump started, thumping so hard against her chest with every strike and exchange of playful words it sent her into a daze. She mumbled words against her lips before pushing forward and in an instant her entire body was sent on fire. A strange warmth erupted from her chest that burned her frigid skin.

That was one thing. 

The entire situation that devolved from one thing to another but to return to her perch in King’s Row to a cute pair of blue pajama shorts she had seen her don every night be dropped on the floor in exchange for wandering hands was too much.  

She would kill a hundred people to know what she was thinking about as her fingers disappeared underneath grey panties. She could guess however, according to a thermal scan the poor girl attempted a cold shower as soon as she returned home from their little scuffle and still she resorting to solving the fire in her stomach the proper way. 

The amount of willpower it took to not jump of the roof to get closer was award worthy as she bit her lip, pressing herself closer to the scope, desperately adjusting the sight to see past the thin blinds that partially blocked her view from the small window of her bedroom. 

Every so often Lena’s lips would part to let out a soft sigh or the other hand unbuckling the bottom strap over her ribs to slip underneath the harness and gently massage her own breast. Head falling to the side in a moment of bliss and through half lidded eyes looked out of her window, knowing she was watching her. 

Her gut twisted at the memory. 

Widow remained utterly still that night, watching her hips buck against her hand and body go rigid before collapsing in a heap of contentment. 

Lena glanced out the window, offering an exhausted smile and a wink before flopping over to ride the afterglow into a peaceful sleep. 

_Smug little brat._

Speaking of which. 

“Oh look my favorite sniper, popping off civies now?”

Widow whipped around, somehow not noticing the familiar giggle or hum of the device, finding Tracer two buildings across from her. 

“I know you’re better than that luv” she laughed, taking a running start before leaping from one building to blink to the next. 

“Ah yes and you know me so well…” she grumbled under her breath, taking aim but found her line of sight still hindered by memories. 

This fire in her stomach had to stop. This annoying heart thumping so violently in her chest needed to be sedated. She could feel this warmth enveloping her and if it did not cease it would consume her. 

The moment the giggling girl was within reach, she lowered her weapon in exchange for the grapple, striking her dead center of the white harness and clinging to it. She yanked the girl right out of the sky and reeled her in. 

Tracer yelped in surprise as she was caught right back into Widow’s arms to be thrown against the wall once again. She hissed lightly as her head crashed against the brick but quickly returned to the situation at hand. Which would be Widow’s tight grip on on her wrists now pinned against the wall behind her. 

“Well that was quick-”

“You knew I was watching” she hissed, a deep scowl splitting from her face. Was she shaking? Feeling a flare of anger and confusion to make up for the fire in her body. 

Tracer’s shit eating grin was not helping. 

“Of course I did. I usually whack off in the morning or in the shower” she shrugged, not at all struggling against her grip or piercing eyes. Which only angered her further. 

“Was that exciting enough for you?” she teased, leaning forward knowing Widow would not back down. Her confident eyes and playful smile just a breath away from her own face. Unsure whether to beat the grin off of her face to jump her right then and there. 

She went for the latter. 

Closing the small gap, she pushed forward, crushing her lips against Tracer’s muffling her surprised squeak that slowly dropped into a soft low moan emitting from her throat. 

Somewhere the Talon base was on fire. Somewhere her communicator beeped insistently for backup but it fell on deaf ears as her heart beat erratically in her chest. The wall wasn’t enough, to feel her as close as possible her hands dropped her wrists and slipped around the back of her neck, nails lazily dragged against her scalp at the base of her skull earning another short grunt, which in turn set Widow’s body aflame, listening to her gasp and purr with each bite of her bottom lip or tug of hair between her fingers. 

Arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer to the point of their hips meeting. Widow broke the messy kiss, letting out a long groan as her knee gently pressed against her very heated center. 

 

But much like before, it didn’t last. 

A loud ear splitting screech erupted from Tracer’s communicator as someone screamed,”TRACER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ARE YOU ALRIGHT” 

The two immediately untangled themselves from each other. 

“I-I uh….I’m….” Tracer struggled to catch her breath, recollecting herself from what felt like being pulled up from drowning,”I’m….ok…I’m fine I uh….I’m on my way…” 

_Widow. Return to base. Cover fire required._

A monotonous voice in her ear, their voice firm and very much annoyed. 

Not that she cared, she responded quickly, “Oui. En route” 

There was still a fight happening, and somehow so lost in each other they had forgotten. But it was time to return to work and the two stood before each other in silence, unsure of where to go from here. 

The fire was still there despite her heart returning to it’s usual death like pace. The tension remained, it wasn’t enough and they both knew it. 

In a huff, Tracer finally stomped over to the sniper and grabbed her face in a firm grasp with both hands, pulling her down for another quick but rough kiss, instantly taking her breath away. 

She pulled away but remained close, her lips grazing over hers as she whispered in a very familiar fashion.  

With that, she disappeared. 

Leaving Widow alone and hunched over, frozen in place as the implications of her words dawned on her. 

_I’m leaving my door unlocked._

 

* * *

 

“You did WHAT”

Lena wanted nothing more than to let the couch underneath her consume her if it meant to be away from Angela’s seemingly glowing eyes. “We just…It’s not a big deal…I don’t think” she mumbled under her breath, “We just snogged a bit on the roof that’s all!” her voice cracked, forcing a nervous chuckle as if to lessen the blow.

But now, Angela discarded her clipboard awhile ago in the middle of Lena’s story and slowly removed her glasses to slowly rub the bridge of her nose as a migraine began to form.

“What is wrong with you two”

“I don’t know that’s….why I’m here?” 

This was slowly going from bad to much worse. Lena avoided eye contact, finding the floor so much more forgiving than her. Which she would be correct. 

“So that’s it then” she said, placing her glasses back on her face, “You just….kissed for some really unsolved sexual tension?” 

The mission was successful, they didn’t run into each other for the remainder of that day. Lena returned home afterwards, she wasn’t lying.

“That’s it”

 

* * *

 

Lena never ran home so fast in her life, nearly bashing the door down in the process she made a bee line for the bathroom. Shedding her goggles and gloves to cup a handful of cold water to splash in her face. 

She was burning, skin on actual fire and it was not from running so hard. 

Unclipping each side of the harness strapped over her ribs gave her access to remove her jacket without risk of removing it completely. The brown leather jacket flopped to the ground behind her and she let out a sigh of relief. She quickly clipped the harness back into place over a thin white tank top, enjoying the cool air brush against her skin. 

This was bad. A bad idea, she shouldn’t have invited her here. She was caught up in…a moment.

Her hands dipped back into the stream of cool water and dragged her hand across the back of her sweaty neck.

“….this is a terrible idea…” she glared at the reflection, watching droplets of water slip from her face down to her chin. 

She could have thrown her entire body into the sink and still would have felt warm at just the memory of earlier today…and the night before, and the day before. 

Lena groaned, turning the sink off as she swipe a towel from the rack to dry her face and neck before leaving the bathroom. 

“About time” 

Not two seconds out of the door a hand reached out and grabbed at the front of her harness and pulled her forward into a heated kiss. Whatever little the freezing water did was long gone. Any regret she was feeling instantly disappeared as a surprising pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and put her back in her place, that being up against a wall. 

“B-bloody hell you couldn’t wait five seconds?” she hissed as hot lips and teeth alternated against her neck. The balcony door was locked shut before she left this morning but that did little to stop the sniper who appeared to break in and closed it gently as if nothing were amiss.

“You took too long” she mumbled underneath her jawline.

Ah. She couldn’t wait and Lena smiled at this, her hands shot upwards grasping the impatient woman’s face, gently forcing her to pause her motions to look her in the eye. 

Widow’s headpiece was left behind, as was her gun and arm attachments meant for poisonous shots or grappling. Vulnerable in a sense and yet she still felt her heart thunder in her chest as those piercing yellow eyes stared into her with the ferocity as a bullet from the Widow’s Kiss. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting luv, I take it you already know where to go then yeah?” 

She huffed, grabbing the harness with both hands with a tight grip, essentially pulling Lena off the wall and pushing her backwards towards the bedroom” You talking is not helping” 

“I know you’re here to hit n quit luv, but at least have some fun with it” she grinned, at this point it was just amusing to rile her up. It’s how she knew she was guaranteed to have her at her best. She rolled her eyes and continued to push Lena back while finding a perfect place for her lips to attack her neck once more, but it did little to cease her commentary, ”God knows how long we’ve been waiting on thi-OW!”

Her words were cut short with a sharp bite at her neck.

“You’re still talking, why are you still talking” she mumbled just before giving the girl a quick shove once they were close enough to the small bed. But Lena just laughed, falling backwards on the bed with an excited grin plastered on her face. 

“Why don’t you make me?” she winked, sitting up on her hands. 

Widow stood still for a moment, fixating her hands on her hips as she stared at the girl for a moment, “Really?” 

“Well?” 

Finally, a smile. 

The smallest curl at the corner of her lips. 

“Very well” she said, a hint of mischief in her voice as her hands went upwards. 

Lena’s stomach twisted, the grin on her face instantly fell as her hair did from its tight restrictive tie. For the first time, flowing free across her back and shoulder like a waterfall. 

“Oh…right then…” she squeaked, feeling a wave of regret after such bold statements with little to no confidence behind it with a mix of excitement and losing the ability to breath as those beautiful golden eyes crawled over to her. The gentle blue light emitting from her chest caressed and illuminated her face in the dark room as she hovered over her, Lena unconsciously shrunk underneath her and gulped.  

“Suddenly nothing to say?” she purred, as a slender finger gently traced her jawline, ending at her chin to close her gaping mouth shut. Not that this actually stopped her. 

“Jesus fuck you’re hot” she whimpered pathetically at the gorgeous creature above her. 

“Eloquent as always” she sighed, but her smile not once faltered, if anything it grew as she slowly leaned in and whispered, “Now I believe I asked you to be silent” 

She could have asked her to jump off a cliff and Lena would have done it right then and there. 

Instead she nodded and for a moment the sniper appeared to be taken aback by this sudden obedience but her smile grew and eyes narrowed dangerously as she mumbled, “Bonne fille…“ 

Lena had every intention of letting her know how incredibly frustrating it was to listen to her speak in her native tongue, especially like this, but the gap between them was closed in a kiss so slow and hot she couldn’t speak even if she wanted to. She could barely make out the gentle click of clasps being undone with the way she bit her bottom lip. 

Even as the kiss was broken for a moment she was left in a daze, slowly opening her eyes to find the tall sniper sitting back on her legs to slowly peel away the suit from her shoulders until it puddled around her waist, completely exposed and bare with the biggest smirk on her face. 

Of course she knew the effect she had on her, Lena’s face could have lit on fire and she wouldn’t have been surprised. Not that her suit left much to the imagination anyway but that did little to undo the fact that Lena could no longer breathe. 

Thought it took a long moment but finally she was able to look up and stare straight into those yellow eyes and say, “You’re beautiful” 

Her smirk fell. 

Literally straddling her lap, beautiful long strands draping across her bare torso and this girl looked her in the eyes with nothing but sincerity in her voice. Dangerous territory. 

“Don’t get attached cherie” she purred, a slender finger gently circling the blue light with the edge of her nail before pushing Lena to lie flat on her back with her close behind. 

“You say that but…” her words trailed away as her hands found her bare slim waist. She was cold to the touch but her warm hands caused a spark of electricity as they began to explore the smooth pale skin for the first time.

Widow’s fingers slipped under her neck, nails dragging across her scalp and holding her face in a firm hold. Leaning in and ready to silence the words she knew were about to escape those lips but Lena was faster. 

“I think you and I both know it might be too late for that”  she mumbled, watching her face soften and eyes slip close as her small warm hands gently massaged and kneaded. 

Resting her forehead against Lena’s she let out a soft sigh, rendered completely immobile as fingers would brush across perk nipples in a circular and very teasing manner. Though this didn’t last very long, clearly she didn’t enjoy the idea of being vulnerable.

“Says you”

Nor the implications of what was said. 

In a flash, her hands snatched Lena’s by the wrist, pinning them up above her against against the bed. Her smug smile returned full force, clearly enjoying the control. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice” she hummed, re positioning herself to press her knee between her legs earning a short surprised gasp, “You never struggled when I hold you down”

The blood in Lena’s face drained,”…shit” 

Crossing her wrists together, she held her down with one hand thus freeing the other, giving her the freedom to play much to Lena’s horror and delight. Within seconds the bottom left strap of the harness was undone with ease, of course she knew how, she had been watching her for weeks. Clearly she was paying VERY close attention. Her cool hands slipped underneath the contraption and immediately by passed the shirt and bra, grasping her breast in a firm hold. 

Lena threw her head back and whimpered pathetically in her grasp, twisting against her hold and hips bucking gently against her knee. 

“You like this don’t you?” she purred, slowly kneading the handful of flesh as Lena was becoming very aware how long it had been since she was last this intimate with another. 

“Piss…off…” she groaned, fighting past the embarrassing shades of red in her cheeks. 

She was laughing, chuckling and just so pleased with her control over her but Lena didn’t care, she couldn’t. Burying her face against her arm she let out a soft sigh as the motions slowed to a torturous pace. 

Lena whined as the cold hand slipped away, but it wasn’t gone for long. Too lost in a haze, she didn’t realize the curious look in those eyes as slender fingers gently wrapped around her throat. Her eyes shot open, heart raced in a moment of panic but found Widow looking down with sincere concern and concentration. Experimenting on how firm her grip should be, eyes shifting between her neck and Lena’s expression, watching for discomfort or pleasure. 

Something about being held down and a few steps away from being strangled by the most skilled murderer in the world set her stomach on fire, her thumb gently massaged underneath her jaw as she mewled softly. Her smile returned,  “I’m not here to judge but…”

Her grip tightened just slightly, just enough to earn a groan in response and confirm her suspicions. 

“You really enjoy this don’t you?” 

“If you don’t fuck me in the next ten seconds I swear-” desperate words were cut short with a quick smile pressed against her lips requesting silence once more. 

“Tout le plaisir etait pour moi” she hummed, releasing her grip around her throat her fingers trailed across the device, teasingly gliding past her stomach before stopping at the waistband of her leggings. 

There was no patience, all at once her need to prolong her teasing and slow caresses disappeared as Lena looked up with heavy lids and whimpered,” _Please_ ” 

Her heart rate kicked in so hard at the sight before her and blood rushed to her head so fast she felt dizzy. There was no time to remove the remaining straps or leggings, her hand dove straight past the waistband and panties towards her heated and very wet center. 

Lena let out a faint strangled cry, hips desperately bucking against her hand for more friction but this only made her smile. Tightening her hold on her wrists as she tugged and twisted against her restraints. 

Her fingers were cold but calculated and precise, she was observant by nature, able to figure out her enemy and what makes them tick. Here it was no different, within seconds she understood where to touch, when and how to make to scream.

“Vous etes fille si douce et je aime cela de vous crier” she hummed, slowly inserting two fingers, watching the girl underneath her writhe and moan. 

Curling her fingers, Lena threw her head back and cried out, arching her back and rolling against her hand. This was not going to last long at this rate but she couldn’t bring herself to care anymore, not when her pathetic mewls and parted lips turned into low moans with a smile on her face. 

She stopped struggling, accepting her fate and surrendering herself to every motion and curl of her fingers, which in turn set Widow’s stomach aflame. Lena begged and cried out for more, harder, faster, each requesting becoming louder than the last until she was finally becoming undone. 

Her body went rigid as she cried out one last time, rolling her hips against her hand as she rode it out. 

Finally, she let her go, releasing her tight grip on her hands as she slowly removed herself from beneath her panties. Lena remained utterly still, her head thumped against her arm as she struggled to catch her breath. 

“F-fucking…hell…” she panted with a smile,” **That** ” she grinned, finally opening her hazy eyes ,”Was worth the wait”

In the real world Widowmaker was the epitome of sexual prowess and yet here underneath her was an annoying post orgasm brit that was making her blood boil.

“I could kill you right now” she mumbled, her fingers still slick gently outlining the circle of light in her chest. 

“And what a way to go” 

Lena whined as she finally brought her arms down, sore from being held up and pinned for so long she shook out her hands in hopes of returning feeling. She was going to be using them a lot very soon. 

“You could do away with me and trust me after that I won’t even stop you” she shrugged,” However…” 

Widow couldn’t stop the short gasp escaping her lips as Lena’s knee gently pressed forward between her legs,”You could also take off your clothes and sit on my face” 

This itch was far from being done. 

“Your call” 

 

* * *

 

Angela knew better than most that Lena is an excellent liar. But the bruises on her skin were not. 

“Lena, listen…”

She shrunk back into her seat, “Oh here it comes…”

“I’m not your mother”

She laughed, though it quickly died as Angela did not find this very amusing.   
  
“But as your doctor I highly recommend never running off to see her alone ever again” 

The teenage attitude returned in full force, her arms crossed and eyes rolled into the sun, “And in the event I need to stop her from killing one of my mates?” 

“Be reasonable, I don’t trust her. There is literally no reason for you to trust her in the first place” 

“I don’t expect you to understand, it’s complicated” 

Angela sighed, remaining still and silent until her patient reluctantly returned to her with eye contact,” As your doctor, stay away from her” 

“But as your friend…” she paused a moment, watching the girl shift uncomfortably under her gaze that was clearly on the faded remains of the Widow’s mark on her neck. 

“Be Careful”

 

* * *

 

“How do you shower?” 

Lena lay flat on her back just barely on the verge of catching her breath after a record breaking evening of becoming undone five times in a row. She opened one eye to find Widow lying beside her, elbow propping herself up to loom over her. Light humming from the device becoming noticeable as they shared a moment of silence for the first time that night. She had been receiving multiple noise complaints this week and she couldn’t have cared less. 

“Are you hinting at something luv?” she grinned. 

“Yes” 

Her smile dropped. 

“Wait really?” 

Since their first night together, the balcony door remained unlocked and every other night since the Talon sniper would sneak in and shed her uniform. How many times would vary but at the end of it all, Lena out of habit would wake up in the middle of the night and she would be alone. Nothing but dark marks on her body to remind her that it was in fact real.

Needless to say pillow talk wasn’t exactly a thing. Nor was the idea of staying any longer than she needed to. This was just to take the edge off from each other that’s all. At least that’s what they told themselves. 

Widow shrugged,” Since we are in the spirit of mixing things up tonight…” she smiled, watching her ears and cheeks turn red at the memory. Somewhere on the ground was a pile of leather straps and a very used toy.

“What say you?” 

Lena immediately sat up, unable to hold in the excited look in her eyes or face splitting smile at just the notion of having her a little while longer. But she was quickly pushed back down by a single digit pressed against her chest. 

“Ah ah, answer the question first”

Suddenly Lena fell uncharacteristically silent. 

“You can remove this can’t you?” 

“Something tells me you already know…” 

“I have an idea…” she purred, fingers trailing where warm technology met skin. Her hands have reached underneath the device before, grasping at her flesh she had felt something other than a perky breast. 

Despite the usual teasing that normally riled her up, Lena still remained quiet, staring up at the ceiling as if it could answer for her instead. Widow paused her motions to watch her with narrowed eyes. 

“…What’s wrong?” 

With a short sigh, Lena reached out and enclosed her hand over hers, allowing herself to sit up. 

“Listen to me very closely” she stared, her voice low and warning. 

Oh this was new. 

“Anything I show you cannot be used against me outside of this room. Understand?” 

Her serious tone was almost uncomfortable, Widow laughed and shook her head at the silly girl,”Cherie-” 

“No, I’m dead serious. Take advantage of this and I never want to see you again” 

The words hurt as she said them, her heart thumping and out of habit her hand clenched the device strapped to her chest as if it would fall off at any moment. This was no game, she knew that and now she had to make sure Widow did. 

There was a reason why she kept it on at all times. Even though the back pain was unbearable and countless sleepless nights when struggling to find a comfortable position. 

The harness was the accelerator, the device able to give her complete control of her time. An ingenious invention that also doubled as a plate of armor for her achelies heel so to speak.  

Widow pushed herself up, understanding the seriousness of it, she sat beside her and nodded.

“You have my word” 

But despite this, Lena hesitated. 

Of course her team was aware, but she never actually showed them. She told herself she never needed to. But to expose her heart to someone who would kill her one day?

“Swear to me” she asked against, her grip on her chest growing tighter and eyes scanning her face for any trace of deceit.  

“On my life” 

Finding none was far more terrifying.

Lena slowly looked down at the soft blue light for a moment, thinking perhaps this was an absolutely terrible idea and yet her fingers moved on their own according, unclipping the straps connected at its base. 

Grasping the harness by it’s sides she lifted the entire device up over her head and gently placed it aside. Hissing in pain as she went, sore and possibly bruises where the thick restraints dug into her skin with red deep lines across her shoulders where they once lay. 

And there it was. 

The anchor that kept her in reality, that kept her _here_. 

Her tank top was actually torn straight down the middle exposing a thick aluminum cylinder embedded in the center of her chest with a symmetrical one in her back. The true blue light was actually much softer than it was in it’s protective harness, it made no soft hum, it was just there. 

“Oh…mon cherie” she said finally, whispering so gently Lena almost couldn’t hear her. 

She reached out to touch but Lena immediately flinched back. Her hand withdrew just as fast.

“I will not harm you”

“…I know you wont…” Lena offered a soft but very fake smile to hide her uneasiness,“…and I think that scares me more” 

At this she paused, tearing her eyes away from the gentle light to look up, finding Lena’s eyes ashamed and unfortunately, hopeful. 

“I thought we weren’t getting attached”

“I thought that too” she laughed pathetically, “But I just opened my rib cage and I’m showing you my beating heart so I’m not entirely sure anymore” 

A comfortable silence fell between the two, Widow looked back down at the soft light, her long hair brushing against Lena’s bare thigh, it was never up when they were together like this and she loved it, the way is curtained around her face or tickled her skin when they were close. 

Her hand reached out once more, Lena didn’t move this time. 

Her forefinger gently traced the outer rim of the light, making note of the discoloration of skin and scars around it where it was inserted. It was much smaller without it’s protective device, _she_ looked much smaller without it. 

“We can discuss it later” she said finally,” As for now I am currently upset with you” 

That playful tone returned, as did Lena’s smile, “Is that right?” 

Like clockwork, she reached for the hem of the torn top and Lena’s arms went straight up, assisting in removing it right off her head. 

“We could have explored more opportunities much earlier” she purred, reaching over and unclasping her bra from her back. 

Lena let out a short sigh of relief, more deep red lines embedded her skin, it had been awhile since she last removed them. 

Now just as bare and exposed at she was, Widow’s hands dragged across her skin, tracing the red lines around her torso and shoulders. 

“Sh-…shall we make up for lost time then?” she sighed, instantly regretting not doing this sooner as her cool palms grasps both breasts. Now with no heavy chest plate obstructing her view or restricting her motions. 

She mumbled a short “Oui”, just before placing a soft kiss directly above the anchor. 

Her water bill was outrageous but worth it. 

 

* * *

 

Tracer remained on Talon’s highest priority threat list. 

Widowmaker continued to have a “shoot on sight” order placed on her head. 

Out on the field they pulled no punches.

The same was said for the bedroom. 

They continued to tell each other how their lives would end at the hands of the other. Yet each night Widowmaker remained, staying longer each time, holding the girl tight in her arms as if to replace the protection of the harness she no longer wore to sleep. 

“I will kill you” she says just before falling into a comfortable slumber, Lena mumbles an incoherent response. 

But as she looked down at the sleeping girl, just a breath away and no longer from the scope of her rifle.

She’s not so sure anymore.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took way longer than expected holyshit. 
> 
> There will be a short epilogue though so hang tight. <3


	5. Caught in a Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both knew it would only end in tragedy.

Lena opened her eyes to find herself alone. 

A few years ago this would have been the norm, but things change. However her need to wake up in the middle of the night was a habit she sometimes wished would change. 

She let out a long obnoxious yawn as she turned to lie flat on her back, finding no body or arms to restrict her in doing so. The soft glow of her chest illuminated the dark room though it began to be unnoticeable as the sun began its slow ascension, the gentle light creeping in matched the shade of blue of her anchor. The comparison was made one early morning by a sleepy voice against her ear. 

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Lena sat up, petting the empty space beside her. But as quickly as the question as to where her bed mate was it was answered and the sight brought a smile to her face and her heart launched into her throat. 

It was still raining. Shocking.

Widowmaker was found sitting at the edge of the bed, silently staring at the gentle patter of water against the window. The blue haze of early morning matched her skin, accentuating her long dark hair that slipped from her shoulders to her bare back, the spider tattoo just barely visible behind it.  

She looked like a painting. A beautiful silhouette of soft skin and curves. 

Lena kept her eyes trained on her figure as her hands flew across the bed to grab her phone, snapping a quick photo to cherish it forever. 

There were many others like. 

Perks to waking up at odd hours of the night, finding herself entangled in her embrace and she photographed each moment. Pictures of her sleeping peacefully, selfies of her burrowing her face in the back of her neck as she slept. A few times she was caught, snapping a photo realizing too late that those golden eyes were open and watching. Not that she minded, however most of the time it ended with her phone being confiscated and used against her. There were many videos taken from Widow’s perspective during many of their activities, needless to say Lena refused to let anyone touch her phone just in case they got too curious. 

She smiled at the newest addition to her collection, glancing over the edge of her phone and still she remained unmoving. 

Lena watched her for a moment. Awaiting a playful tone or soft glare as she normally did but there was nothing. She kept her eyes trained on the window, watching each droplet slide against the glass. 

Three years. 

It had been three years since the first night she invited her here. What started out as an itch to scratch, disappearing as soon as Lena fell into an exhausted but satisfied slumber slowly turned into Lena waking up in her arms, which then turned into having a particular coffee mug she favored, a second tooth brush that seemed to appear overnight that sat next to hers, civilian clothes and Talon uniform being folded neatly in a drawer specifically for her. 

Despite each day they left the apartment, only to meet again on the battle field as enemies, they returned each night in each other’s arms and long kisses. 

No one knew them like they knew each other. 

Thus this silence was unnerving. 

“Hey” she called out gently, pulling her bare body out of the tangle of sheets to join her. 

She said nothing. 

Lena quietly sat behind her, fingers reaching out and gently running through the dark strands, just barely grazing against her skin. Waiting. 

“This wasn’t suppose to happen”  she said finally.

Her hands continued to trace the jagged and sharp lines of the spider on her back. 

“You mean us?”

“Talon is falling” 

“I know” 

“We both are aware of the outcome” 

“I know” 

“Will you be able to pull the trigger when the time comes?”

“No”

Widow sighed, not at all surprised by this answer unfortunately.

“I told you to not get attached cherie…” she warned, not at all bothered by the long string of kisses being placed along her spine.

“I’m not a good listener” she mumbled in between each kiss, following the path until reaching the back of her neck to whisper,”By the way, you used my shampoo again” 

She fell silent once again. 

Lena huffed, scooting in close to wrap her arms around her center, hesitant at first but found that she wasn’t resisting. Widow leaning back, letting herself be pulled against her chest, feeling the cold ring of the anchor gently pressed against her back. Together they sat in a comfortable silence, watching the patter of rain intensify, slowly increasing in volume and strength against the glass. 

“You’re not going to ask me the same?”

“I’m afraid of the answer” 

She finally smiled, a soft hum of content as gentle lips brushed against her neck. 

“So am I” she laughed, reaching back to playfully tug on a strand of brown locks. 

Three years and she was beginning to pick up on Lena’s habits, a coy smile in place of the seriousness of the situation. 

“Shall this be a problem for the future then?” she purred, leaning back against her chest as hands began to roam across smooth bare skin. 

“Let me have you like this right now” 

It was actually rather even as to who took the reigns. Lena was surprisingly observant and despite being tied up or held down she was still able to figure her out, and thus when it was her turn her partner was not disappointed. Returning to bed, Widow lay back with Lena on her lips and limbs entangled. They may have done this a million times but it never ceased to make her shiver. Yet tonight felt different. Her motions were soft, desperate and slow, as if to cherish every single second of peace they had. Lena does not have sex, sleep with or fuck. Lena makes loves; and that made her far more dangerous than anything Widow could ever do to her. 

“Tell me truthfully” she said as they parted, her voice ragged and breathless. 

Cold hands reached out to cup her face, stricken with worry and fear in her eyes, “Mon amie…”

“Please” 

“I thought you were too afraid” 

“I am” She wanted to laugh, to smile it off and pretend it was some sick joke the world was playing on her but she couldn’t,“Will you finally take the shot?” 

_Ba-Bump._

_Ba-Bump._

_…_

_Ba-Bump._  

“I don’t know” 

* * *

They won’t sleep until the sun comes up. Until their commanders call for them and demand they return to the field for one last fight. 

Tracer will walk into headquarters unnaturally silent. 

Widowmaker will no longer feel her heart beat as she positions herself at the base of the last Talon stronghold, awaiting the final attack. 

Soon a helicarrier with dozens of Overwatch agents will land and unleash hell upon their enemy. 

Soon the two will do everything in their power to avoid the other at all costs. 

But even for them.

Time waits for no one. 

Until then, Lena gently runs her fingers through dark hair, watching her eye lids flutter at the touch, fighting sleep to keep this moment for as long as possible. 

“I’m sorry” she said,”I wish this could end differently”

“I know cherie” watching her hand be taken captive and pulled in to be given a short kiss on her knuckles. 

“I know” 

It was too much and not enough. Caught in a trap made for each other and neither wished to escape it. They lay in each other’s arms until time said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND KIND WORDS. This story was a beast but I said what I've always wanted to say about this pairing and I'm really happy with it. 
> 
> I MIGHT. Do an officially ending in the future but man I need a break. What an emotional ride I've been on. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think and I'll see you all next time <3


	6. The Final Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been awhile and for the past few weeks I've been working on this monster of a finale. 
> 
> I read your comments and put some thought into it and decided that you all were right. They needed a proper ending and here it is. 
> 
> But just so you know. (particularly if you're a new reader of mine) 
> 
> You don't get an easy happy ending
> 
> So hang on to your pants kids and enjoy the official ending of "Fly on the Wall" !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: This chapter contains heavy references to "First Impressions", which is the first story in this WidowTracer series so I highly recommend reading that one! Thank you!

 

“Did....you just...”

She barely heard Lena’s words, too busy trying to catch her breath and slowly return to earth after yet another round for the evening starring Lena who was becoming unnaturally good at this.

Finding the girl still between her legs, wiping her mouth furiously but with a rather surprised look on her face, staring straight back at her.

“Hm?”

“You just...said my name”

Her face fell.

Caught up in the moment of hot lips and limbs, for the first time in the many times they met like this, she cried out her name. Her birth name. A word that never before left her lips and yet it came out as a scream as she reached the edge and promptly plunged from it.

“I did not” she said, matter of factly.

Not that she believed her, Lena’s eyes widened with an equally large grin on her face.

“Bollocks! I know you did!” she giggled like mad as Widow rolled over and curled up on her side, yanking the blankets over her shoulder, calling it a night in hopes of her dropping it.

Which she did not.

“Bloody hell I thought for sure I was going to be the one to crack first, am I that good? I mean, you usually call me cherie or that one time you just kept cursing out more french words that I still need to google translate but I cannot believe this!”

Widow rolled her eyes, refusing to look at the smiling annoyance of a girl, who draped themselves over her side, “Don’t look too much into it”

Lena grinned, drawing small circles against the blanket over her shoulder,”...can you say it again? It was really-”

She stopped the moment a deadly glare was shot in her direction.

Lena smiled sadly, despite the toothbrush in her bathroom and fancy shampoos mysteriously appearing in her tub, she refused to acknowledge any form of attachment.

_Still fighting it eh?_

But she knew better, Widow would deny it until her last breath but as Lena pretended to sleep, cold fingers lazily ran through her hair, ghost like kisses caressed her shoulder, tracing scars and burns with her lips.

Lena humored her. Despite the twisting in her chest.

“I know you don’t want it to be a big deal but...it would be a lot easier if I knew what to call you”

She remained silent, eyes trained on the wall ahead. Lena groaned,”Alright alright, how about I reword this” she coughed, clearing her throat,”What would you like me to say when you’re insid-”

“Amelie is fine” she said finally, forcing herself to keep her line of sight focused into drilling a hole in the wall if it meant avoiding Lena’s surprised expression.

“Are...you sure?” her voice softened.

She nodded, shifting herself to lie on her back Lena sat up just enough to flop back down, draping herself over her stomach, ”Besides, I think your neighbors deserve to know who has been giving them a show” she purred, her fingers unconsciously teasing the ends of her messy brown spikes.

“...they might have asked a few times in passing...” Lena blushed, nuzzling her face further into the blanket and her body. Her fingers trailed further up from the back of her neck, nails gently scratching against her scalp instantly sending the girl into a sleepy daze,”...alright, Amelie it is” she yawned, surrendering herself to the motions.

 

Widowmaker lay awake for awhile longer.

 

* * *

 

“The last Talon base is located off the coast of Puerto Rico, an abandoned military facility is their final stand. If we finish this fight here, then it will be the end of it. I want teama Alpha and-”

Commander Jack Morrison, once called Soldier 76 to hide his shame, stood before Overwatch agents proudly wearing his title once again.

It took a few years, several major disasters and hundreds of failed missions but somehow against all odds, Overwatch returned. Slowly the public found their heroes once more, politicians recognized how much they were needed, and for the first time since its conception, Overwatch was on top of the world.

And this was to be their finest hour.

With the people and government support on their backs, they pushed and destroyed every Talon base of operations. This was the last known headquarters, and they had every intention of making sure Talon never saw the light of day ever again. But their enemies knew this, there was no doubt that the terrorist organization would be ready, unwilling to go quietly.

And so, three helicarriers containing the world’s greatest soldiers and warriors flew across the ocean to battle.

Many stood at attention to Jack’s every word.

But not all.

Small bodies slipped out of the crowd of rigid soldiers in search for air and a place where the room was less tense. Lucio and Hana snuck out of the high bay into the cargo hold, headphones and his newest mix at the ready to block out the roar of the engines or the voice of command barking orders. Thick anxious vibes were no good here, and there was nothing better than some good music to be shared with a friend to smooth out the fear.

But as they approached a few good boxes primed for sitting, they realized someone had beaten them there.

Since they took off, Lena was no where to be found. Which was odd considering the loud girl could always be found if you listened closely. But not today, she remained utterly silent much to the discomfort of those who knew her well.

But to those who knew her the best, they stepped away and let her wander away until the eyes of others looked elsewhere.

She was found sitting atop several large cargo crates, full of weapons, tech and the like tied together in thick netting that nearly reached the top of the carrier. Even from the ground they could see her distant eyes and unnaturally frozen posture, staring at nothing and holding her knees.

“Lena?” Hana called out gently; breaking out of her trance she looked down and smiled for the first time that day. It was small but it was something.

“...hey guys”

“Mind if we join you Flash?”

She quickly unraveled herself from her own grip and scoot over, patting the area beside her indicating she very much did not mind. The two immediately climbed up the net, though not very gracefully as the helicarrier rocked and shook but they managed to flop over on top of the crate where Lena watched them struggle more than amused.

“Shouldn’t you two be listening in on the briefing?”

Hana flipped over to lie on her stomach, knees bent and swinging with the motions of the carrier,”Nah, it was for the newer foot soldiers. We are special and aren’t getting any special orders”

“Well if you count ‘Don’t die’ as an order” Lucio laughed, crossing his legs beside Hana.

“Are you ok?”

“And before you answer that, be real. Are you ok?”

Lena sighed, taking a moment to stare at the only two people who knew her deepest secret. The two people she texted and called with panic and excitement with every letter and word she spilled out to them. They knew things she refused to tell Angela though she had a strong feeling she already knew.

“....not really” she said finally, her legs dangling off the edge of the crate she mindlessly toyed with the net with her heel.

They didn’t need to ask what was on her mind, or who.

“Did you say goodbye?”

“This morning”

“What are you going to do?”

Lena leaned back, thumping her head against another box with a low groan escaping her lips, “Avoid her at all costs. We knew this was coming...but...”

She said this while cradling one of her pistols, staring at the white sleek barrel that suddenly felt heavier than usual.

“I’m so sorry Lena”

“Me too”

Their words, that normally fell on deaf ears, released a hold in her gut and heart. No one else would show remorse for her dilemma, not for her or her strange attraction towards the murderer.  

“Just...do me a favor will you?” she didn’t mean for her words to shake as she spoke.

“You got it”

“Anything”

She paused a moment, slipping her pistol away she turned to face her friends with glossy eyes on the verge of spilling over.

“Don’t go easy on her. Because she won’t”

 

* * *

 

The final battle began long before they even landed, missiles were fired from their destination heavily damaging the helicarrier. The ship rocked, metal screeching and electrical fires starting but the soldiers within stayed calm. Staring at the door, awaiting a signal as the world around them began to burn

“KIDS GO WITH GRANDPA” Jack screamed over the beeping equipment and confused new recruits.

At least until they saw a massive man in armor slam a helmet over his head and the three following him to the loading dock as its massive doors slowly opening as the helicarrier flew over the base.

D.va grinned, clutching the controls of her mech.

Lucio turned up the volume while climbing up the tank of a man’s back.

And Tracer slipped her goggles on her face, joining Lucio.  

“TO BATTLE” Reinhardt screamed, charging straight out the door and falling straight down hundreds of feet with his shield up. Lucio and Tracer held on for dear life with D.Va flying close behind, firing an onslaught of bullets from behind his shield, taking out a large turret before they even hit the ground.

“Dismount!”

Lucio and Tracer let go just before Reinhardt plummeted to the ground, crushing another turret and five men with sheer impact alone.

“Let’s take out those guns from hitting our guys!” Lucio called out, slamming his weapon into the ground, enveloping them in a green glow of extra protection. Reindhardt let out a roar of joy and charged forward, straight into another turret and it’s men.

Though the situation was rather important and intense, the three watched on with horror and amusement as he plowed through Talon agents with laughter in his voice.

“Hey! If either of you die I’m going to kick your ass you got it?!” D.va pouted, glaring at the two before flying forward to join the crazy man throw some bad guys around.

“Aw thanks Hana” Tracer grinned, exchanging a nod with Lucio they charged into the fight.

There would be nothing left of this base by the end of this. Reinhardt with his support team behind him demolished every major turret they could find, increasing the chances of their teammates landing somewhat safely. Within the hour, Overwatch’s greatest heroes arrived and Talon was intent on taking a few down with them, turning the old base into a war zone.

“Nice work team!” Lucio grinned, switching his amp to speed boost as he finished healing Reinhardt’s nearly broken arm.

“THIS WILL BE THE GREATEST STORY EVER TOLD YOUNG ONES” he laughed, crushing the last turret with his hammer.

“We still have a lot to do, let’s join up with the others an-”

Tracer couldn’t hear him, the hairs on the back of her neck stood at full attention, and beyond the gunfire and explosions, her ears were trained to hear one single shot clearer than any other.

“She’s here” she mumbled, her eyes desperately scanning the rooftops, grip tightened on her weapons and sweat building over her brow.

The team immediately spun around, shields up and also searching,”How can you tell?!”

She knew the sound of the Widow’s Kiss.

And she was close.

**_SNIPER. SOMEONE TAKE CARE OF THAT._ **

Jack screamed into the all call comms. Second later, the roar of small rocket engines were heard from above, and a blur of blue armor with golden wings following close behind flew across the sky.

**_Pharah and Mercy inbound._ **

More shots were heard, each one feeling like a hand reaching into her ribs and closing in on her heart.

“I...I….have to go” she whimpered, blinking away as a flash of light reflecting from a scope in the distance caught her eye.

“Tracer wait!” they called out but she was gone. A blur of blue light zipping across the base as her team was left to take care of incoming enemies surrounding them.

A small garage meant for storing broken weapons and old vehicles was her choice for shelter for the moment, taking out the few soldiers hiding within easily. The second the last man was sent flying back into a storage cabinet, motionless but breathing, Tracer slid underneath the window, ensuring she would not be spotted by any passerby or scope.

Her heart thumped wildly in her ears, breathing erratic and chest felt tight.

“No no no no...please not now...” she begged no one but herself, the harness felt like it was closing in, crushing her ribs and squeezing the air out of her.

She was doing fine but just the glint of the scope in the distance alone was enough to send her into a panic.

She couldn’t do this, somewhere out there some one else was either going to kill her or she was going to kill her family and-

**_Mercy is down I repeat Mercy is down._ **

Her heart stopped.

**_We need back up. Sniper on the roof has us pinned down we-_ **

Pharah’s voice was cut short with a crack of thunder and a cry of pain.

The radio fell silent.

 

There were several occasions in which the accelerator was pushed to its limits, where she ran so fast and so hard the harness overheated nearly burning her.

Once when a beautiful girl changed her tune upon discovering who she was.

And another time zipping through the city to return home upon inviting a killer into her home.

But the first time, she ran across the skyline in search for the woman she once knew as Amelie and confronted her.

 

_Do you know who I am?_

 

_What?_

 

_Please._

 

Tracer ran back, towards that distinct sound of the Widow’s Kiss being fired, past endless bullets, enemies and explosions.

Before she could think, or reflect on what it was she was actually doing, she spotted the sniper hopping to another roof top and change positions. Too busy to notice a blur of light and a determined face, Widowmaker turned around just in time to be tackled at full contact and force. Knocking them both off the roof and crashing into the concrete wall of another before detangling themselves and landing up right and away from each other.

Tracer choked and gasped for air, feeling the heat emanating from the light in her chest and the warmth spread from the base of it, burning her skin, she might need a new jacket soon at this rate.

Widowmaker slowly stood back up, her visor pulling back to stare at her with her own eyes. Her face unreadable, blank.

They said nothing to each other.

People were dying, buildings were collapsing, explosions were heard and felt everywhere and yet when they locked eyes the world turned silent.

There was nothing else to say. They cherished every moment behind closed doors knowing it would come down to this.

It was unfortunate her friends forgot how great a liar she is.

They did not say their goodbyes that morning. Lena awoke to an empty bed, toothbrush, shampoo and clothes missing. Not a single hair of her remained as if she were never there to begin with. Lena cried for hours that day, feeling truly alone for the first time in years.

But she wasn’t here to scold the woman for not saying goodbye.

She was here to put an end to a killer.

 

_What’s your name luv?_

 

Tracer spun her pistols into her grasp and aimed.

 

_Amelie Lacroix_

 

Widowmaker’s visor slipped back over her eyes as she readied her gun against her shoulder.

 

_Nice to meet ya Amelie! See you soon!_

 

**_Tracer! Tracer was that you?_ **

 

“She’s. Mine.”  


* * *

 

 

 

“Tracer?! Where are you?!”

“Flash come on don’t do this alone!”

Taking out any Talon agents on the way D.Va and Lucio raced around the compound, searching for any sign of their friend who decided turning off her communications was a brilliant idea.

Thunderous shots in the distance and the distinct sound of her accelerator blinking in and out of time were all they had to try and locate her. At least she was still alive.

“What is it with you people?! I swear this wouldn’t have happened if Lena just kept it in her pan-”

The building beside them rumbled, windows from the fifth floor blew out, exploding with fire and smoke. D.Va brought her shield up as glass and debris fell from above, Lucio quick to hide behind her but spotted a blur of purple being launched out of the window and straight into the building across the street. Seconds later, Tracer is seen jumping out of said window and blinking across; more gunshots and audibly loud punches were heard from within.

The two winced and stepped away, clearly Tracer was fine for the most part and neither wanting to get in between whatever that was.

“...eeeesh.... they don’t mess around do they?”

 

**_Lucio. D.Va. Continue pushing East. Tracer will be fine. Get moving we have them cornered!_ **

 

* * *

 

This was no dance.

Not a beautiful seemingly choreographed waltz or ballet like they had in the past.

This was messy, destructive, hesitant, like school children attending a party for the first time. Shots clearly aiming for anything other than something crucial, punches thrown were half as strong, and of course they would know. Tracer knew what it felt like to have the butt of her rifle to the gut at her full strength and this was not it.

Tracer coughed and spat blood from her lips as she ran for cover, awaiting for the light to return to her chest and begin to run again. Bullets pierced through what was left of an office, each shot a warning and no where near where she was hiding but close enough to keep her pinned.

They were hesitating, hoping that the cuts and bruises would be enough to convince the other to give up or become exhausted but they were stubborn, and they knew it.

**Stop wasting time.**

Widow’s comm hissed in annoyance.

**Kill her.**

She said nothing.

Instead, she brought a hand up and launched a poisonous trap up and over the last remains of her cover, landing right at Tracer’s feet.

She barely had time to curse as it triggered, sensing the presence of the enemy it exploded, enveloping her in a dark purple cloud sending her lungs into shock. But in between her coughing and wheezing, the light returned through the dark cloud and Tracer sprinted, hopping out of cover she blinked across and straight into Widow.

The air was knocked right out of her, Widow groaned as she was thrown flat on her back with Tracer right on top of her and felt the warm barrel of her pistol pushing against her jaw.

A familiar scene. They shared their first kiss like this.

Tracer panted heavily, heaving the poisonous gas out of her lungs, she stared down at the emotionless sniper who still remained silent. Her rifle in her grasp but made no movement to lift it.

This was happening too fast, they could have fought for hours, until both Talon and Overwatch run themselves into the ground, they could have kept fighting until there was nothing left to fight for but a single happenstance gave Tracer the upper hand and now she had a choice to make.

She started to shake.

“Do it”

For the first time that day, Widowmaker spoke.

Her pistol pushed harder against her neck, forcing her jaw upwards, hoping to hide her quivering hand and convince herself that maybe she could do it but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from those blank eyes that seemed to accept her fate.

Her finger caressed the trigger, with just enough force she could put an end to all this emotional suffering but her eyes blurred, stinging with hot tears that seemed to spill out uncontrollably.

“I...can’t...” Lena sobbed, slowly releasing her grip until the pistol fell from her grasp.

“You have to” Widow mumbled, yet there was no strength in her words.

“No! No I don’t!” she hissed, ripping her broken goggles from her face and furiously wiping her eyes,“We don’t! This is...I can’t just...” she paused, unable to find words that would express her frustration with the universe, she did the one thing that did make sense in her world.

Tracer reached down and grabbed Widow by the collar, yanking her up and crushing her lips against hers.

She was sore, covered in burns and glass, bleeding and exhausted. But Widow kissed her back, immediately wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her just as hard and holding on just as tight she felt her heart race like it never had before.

“Let’s just...go” Lena mumbled as they parted, gently leaning her forehead against her own, refusing to be any further away than she needed to be.

“Go where?”

“I don’t know...any where? Away? Anywhere but here” she whimpered, releasing her white knuckled grip on her collar her hands shot up to cup her face. Her thumb gently brushing against her cheeks and cradling her jaw line where her pistol once was; Widow sighed in content.

The emotionless part of her spiel wasn’t completely wrong. With the exception of their dances of violence or when she was taking her over and over again she never showed much expression aside from a smug grin or coy smile. A slight twist upwards of her lips with some kind of intent behind it. But Lena knew better, she learned to read those eyes like a book and they told more than words ever could. The slightest curve of her brow, the way her eyes softened when she made her coffee the way she liked it, or rolled when Lena tried to crack a smile out of her.

And now, as she held her face and studied her eyes to find something, anything.

She was suffering just as she was and there was a comfort in that.

“I can’t do this” she sniffed, peppering her face in tiny kisses as if to make up for their time apart,”There has to be another way”

Finally, the corner of her lips curled upwards just slightly a she chuckled shaking her head at the foolish girl. Was it pity? And for who?

“Mon beau fou...”

Between Lena’s fingers that gently caressed her jaw line, a small red blinking light caught her attention, a slow steady rhythm from the edge of her helmet apparatus.

“That’s...new…”

Widow’s face paled into a ghostly white sheet of horror.

Lena yelped in surprise as she was suddenly shoved back, landing on her behind while the sniper scrambled away, clutching her head and began to panic. Which in turn, made Tracer panic.

The normally tall calm and stoic woman in an instant was falling apart. Showing more emotion in a moment than she ever had in their time together.

“No no no no please no” she begged, desperately scratching and pulling at the edges of her helmet to remove it but to no avail.

A single monotone note that reminded Lena of a heart monitor gone flat rang out from the helmet and straight into Widow’s ear which sent her into a fetal position and screaming into the ground. Tracer scrambled over to her, hands joining in with hers around the apparatus to remove it but Widow swiped hers away, catching her by the wrists.

Lena could barely hear it, but words were softly mumbled within the long note ringing in her ear.

She couldn’t breath, her heart thumping so hard in her ears as Widow stared up at her with desperate and fearful eyes never before seen in that piercing golden gaze.

“ _Run_ ”  

The helmet closed in over her face, the long note grew louder and the words became clear.

**Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her.**

She screamed, an ear piercing, gut wrenching cry, she fell over on her side, twitching and writhing as she continued to scratch at the helmet, desperate to remove it.

A horrific reminder that Widow still belonged to Talon, mind, body and soul whether she liked it or not.

“N-no...no no no stay with me!” Lena begged, ignoring her request, she continued to reach out, searching for the back clip she had seen her remove it with but it was gone. A remote kill switch, removing any way for her to escape.

”Shit shit! Amelie! Amelie plea-”

And all at once it stopped.

The woman in her arms fell limp, her screams and shaking had ceased.

As did the commanding noise from within her helmet.

Explosions, gunfire and the fighting continued on but in that moment, there was silence. Loaded, fearful silence.

Lena remained utterly still, watching in confused horror as Widow slowly sat up, almost puppet like.

Finally, the red glowing orbs of the helmet hissed as it pulled back, away from her eyes

Revealing cold, lifeless gaze that Lena did not recognize.

Tracer barely had time to blink out of the way as she swiped the Widow’s Kiss up in one fluid motion and fired straight at her.

She did not know these eyes, these golden hues hardened and soulless that wanted her dead right then and there. Tracer promptly hopped out the window with the intention of climbing up the wall and make a break for it. But she was faster.

She still knew Tracer’s moves and techniques and now that she was no longer holding back, she had every intention of ending this quickly.

Another venom mine was shot ahead, sticking to the wall she landed on and exploded in her face. Sending her lungs and eyes into shock, losing her momentum to climb she fell straight down, slamming into the concrete landing hard on the metal harness.

The accelerator cracked and sparked underneath her as she gasped and choked for air. Luckily for her, the fall hit her communications in the right spot, turning it back on her ears were assaulted by a very angry commander.

**Tracer where are you?! Report Agent!!**

Her eyes blurred as she dry heaved, pulling herself to roll over forward she spat up blood and vomit she could barely reply.

“I….need…” she wheezed,”...b- back up, stat...”

**I thought you had this under control!**

Glass shattered above her, without another moment to lose Tracer forced herself back on her feet and made a run for it with a bullet grazing the back of her heel.

“I KNOW WHAT I SAID” she screamed back, punching the harness on her chest like a misbehaving computer refusing to cooperate. The blue light at the center fading in and out, blinking randomly as she tried with all her might to zip out of the line of fire.

“C’mon c’mon….” she begged, hopping over cars and other random soldiers either Talon or Overwatch but each shot was closer than the last. There was no playful banter or teasing warning shots, this was finally the real deal.

Tracer never felt more terrified in her life.

Finally her chest brightened, feeling the control return she blinked up and out of the battle, returning to the rooftops where, hopefully, no one else would be harmed in this fight though anyone she ran past promptly fell over with a hole in their head.

She scrambled across the roof, slamming a finger to her ear she called out to her entire team.

 **This is Tracer I need immediate back up or extraction or** **_something_ ** **my coordinates are-**

Her words were cut off and replaced with a deafening scream.

That ever familiar sound of thunder seemed to roar louder this time as a bullet tore straight into her knee cap from behind. The momentum of her sprint sent her sprawling forward, slamming into the ground and sliding to a pathetic stop as she cried out in pain.

Her comm exploded with worried voices of her teammates, frantic in finding her but she couldn’t hear them past the ringing in her ear or the inability to feel anything over the searing pain of her leg rendered useless and torn to shreds.

Yet the soft click of heels slowly making their way towards her caught her attention immediately. Tracer whipped around, staring up at those emotionless eyes as they bore into her own. She couldn’t move, even as she stood looming over her she found herself caught in the web.

Widowmaker remained silent, slowly aiming her rifle, just centimeters from the light in the center of her chest.

This was it? This was how they was to fulfill their promise to each other?

“M-my…” Lena felt the corner of her eyes prick with hot tears of pain and fear,”...My...n-name is…”

Her finger grazed over the trigger.

“L-lena...Oxton” it came out like a whimper. She was not going to go down without trying just one more time.

 

And.

She hesitated.

 

A split second, her finger froze, just barely hovering over the trigger as her eyes widened in realization. It was small but enough for Lena to flip out out her other pistol and fire a single shot, tearing the side of her helmet where the triggering command was heard.

Widowmaker hissed, clutching the side of her head as it sparked and bits of metal and wires spilled from the bullet hole. The beeping returned, words began to spill out from it in waves, faded and scratchy as it was heavily damaged but continued to bark toxic words into her ears.

**_K-k-k-kiiiiillll h-h-her Kill h-h-h-herrrrrr_ **

But Lena cried out louder.

“Your name is Amelie Lacroix!”

Widow immediately dropped to her knees, rifle long forgotten as she clutched her head, fighting broken words of her command and the desperate words of the enemy that was beginning to sound familiar.

“S-STOP” she shrieked, curling into the ground as she screamed, begging the world to stop tearing her mind apart from the inside.

“Your husband’s name was-”

Widowmaker looked up with tears spilling uncontrollably from her eyes

And gently replied with desperate a voice Lena had not heard in years.

_“Gerard?”_

 

Her heart sunk into her chest as golden beautiful and sad eyes stared back.

 

But as if to let out one final cry, the voice within the helmet blared in full volume.

**KILL. HER.**

Shattered and bleeding kneecap or not, Tracer needed to leave. She struggled to scramble away, crawling towards the edge of the roof as Widow screamed, clutching her head and struggling to stop herself from reaching for the Widow’s Kiss.

Upon reaching the edge, realizing they were much higher than she originally thought, perhaps she could jump off and blink away. She might not be able to have the softest landing but she would be far away enough to find her team and-

“LENA. RUN”

But as she turned around upon her name being called out for the second time, she had her rifle poised and aimed, the sniper behind it with furrowed brows and gritted teeth and she seethed in confusion and and tears blinding her as several different beings fought for control of the gun. But in the end, the trigger was pulled.

Lena always compared a shot from the Widow’s Kiss as loud as thunder, powerful, deafening and blinding.

A single bullet ripped straight through the thick metal of the harness, shattering the edge of the center cylinder, her anchor, and following through slicing her ribs, tearing a hole in her lungs and exiting through her back, cracking the edge of her anchor in the same spot, leaving her body and taking her breath with it. A beautiful straight shot that was two inches away from hitting her dead center. But even so, the momentum knocked her back, sending her over the edge of the roof and gravity took hold.

As many would say time had slowed down but for Lena it was more than real.

Time around her had slowed to a crawl as she watched the blue light dissipate before her eyes like the remains of a candle being snuffed out.

Her vision began to fade as did her hands, soon the rest of her body fighting to not only stay alive but stay in this reality.

Amelie called out to her with a look of horror in her eyes as she tossed the gun away and ran towards her but Lena’s eyes slipped closed, encased in darkness before she hit the ground or knew the sniper jumped after her.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the team followed the sound of thunder in a cloudless sky, they found the Talon agent underneath Lena’s limp body on the pavement, her arms wrapped protectively around the small girl who remained unmoving.

Widow let out a cry of pain, struggling to pull herself up while carefully placing the girl on the ground, cradling her head in doing so. Her left arm clearly shattered, side of her face scratched and bruised with possibly a broken leg from being the cushion of the fall. Yet she still managed to painfully rip her helmet from her head, slicing her cheek and forehead in doing so and tossed it aside to hold Tracer’s face in her shaking grasp.

Mercy remained still, silently signaling the others behind her to do the same as the skilled sniper, who had a kill count worth hundreds, fell apart.

“L-lena...I’m..s-sorry...please…” she begged and sobbed, her good hand desperately covering the hole in her chest as if to stop the bleeding but the damage was done. The light in the center had gone out, and beneath her hands the physical body of Lena Oxton was beginning to fade.

“No no no no stay with me!” she cried, but her hands went straight through the girl slowly becoming a ghost.

The panicked sniper never noticed the broken, beaten but victorious Overwatch heroes approach with caution and silence.

“D-d...don’t...leave...me…” she whimpered, unable to do anything but watch as the girl began to flicker like a broken light bulb in and out of reality.

It wasn’t until Widow swiped the nearest fallen gun and pointed it at her own head did Angela step forward and call out.

“Amelie?”

The gun immediately dropped from her grasp as her head snapped up, staring up at the angelic figure she shot out of the sky not too long ago. Her white robes were dirtied and bloodied, wings torn to shreds but somehow even now she approached her with pity in her eyes.

“Ang…...angel….”  

Mercy’s eyes widened as the Talon sniper looked up at her with desperation and...familiarity.

“A..ngel...a….angela…..Angela” she blinked furiously, the name spilling from her mouth but unsure of how she knew it or why.

The heroes behind her pulled up their weapons, aiming straight for her as Angela slowly knelt beside her with a gentle glowing hand. She knew these eyes, in some sort of twisted way she recalled a moment just like this, of a young french woman and the girl fighting to stay alive in her arms.

“Angela...please….”

Tracer’s body enveloped in gold light, the hole in her chest violently closed shut in an instant and her eyes snapped open as she let out a desperate gasp of air only to promptly vomit blood off to the side.

She was alive yes, but in this plane of existence was still up in the air.

Lena coughed and heaved, instantly sent into shock of returning to the world of the living and straight into panic as she realized her body was fading away. She clutched onto Amelie as if she were the only thing keeping her tied down.

“Winston! Quickly!”

“It’s going to be ok Lena, hold her still!”

“Lena I’m here I’m here”

 

Commander Morrison sent the remaining team out to look for any survivors, a last sweep of what was left of the compound before securing their final victory.

Lena’s screams of pain were heard throughout the shell of the base as Winston carefully but quickly worked on repairs on the anchor while Amelie and Angela held her down.

He returned when the cries had ceased, blinding pain rendering her unconscious but stable. Despite Widow silently holding onto the girl, cradling her small form in her arms, there was no room for mistakes. He took the end of his rifle and bashed it against the back of her head, knocking her out instantly. Much to Angela and Winston’s disapproval.

“Morrison was that necessary?”

“Unfortunately, yes” he sighed, nodding off towards the skyline where numerous helicopters were well on their way,”This is going to complicates things”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Lena awoke violently, literally ripped out of the darkness of unconsciousness into blinding lights of the medical bay and numerous voices and sounds assaulting her senses. Her vision blurred, chest heaving as she found it difficult to breath, and had it not been for a pair of firm hands cradling her face she might have fallen out of bed in a convulsing mess of panic._

_“Your name is Lena Oxton. You are in the Overwatch Medical bay. You were a fighter pilot for the slipstream project. You are safe. You are here. Do you understand me?”_

_She opened her mouth to answer but that feeling of deja vu side swiped over her mind so hard she felt dizzy._

_“Lena?”_

_“I….am…here…” She found herself saying, her voice just above a whisper, she continued to shake but her breathing slowed into an even pace._

_This was more than familiar, she had been here before, lived this moment before._

_The medical bay was in it’s prime of funding, Angela looking spry as ever, she was even wearing a name tag. Winston was on the other side, tools in hand and looking down right exhausted._

_Slowly, she looked down and found the original prototype of the accelerator strapped to her chest._

_This was her first return to the world since the accident._

_“Can you-”_

_“Oui”_

_As Angela slowly dropped her hands from the girl’s confused face to join Winston, Lena looked up at a face she had not seen in years, unable to help but stare the young french woman with mouth agape as she approached._

_“....Am...amelie…?” she whimpered, this was her, the woman she once fought so hard to bring home._

_“Do you know who I am?” she asked, gently brushing her obnoxious bangs out of her eyes._

_Ah of course, it had been awhile since she was launched back into time. Forced to relive a moment in her life, no matter what she did or what she said, the memory would continue on as it once did._

_Lena began to cry,”Amelie I’m...I’m so sorry”_

_“Take your time cherie” she smiled so gently, patient and concerned._

_“God...what is this...are you still in there? In that crazy killer I’m in love with? Are you truly gone?” she whimpered, staring up at the memory of the woman that was listening to another conversation entirely._

_Amelie let out a hurtful gasp, her slender finger clutching her heart, “Lena how could you forget?!” her playful voice once instantly brought Lena into a good mood despite the traumatic experience._

_“You...meant the world to me you know” she laughed at herself, seemingly speaking to a wall,”You and Gerard...I miss you both so much”_

_Amélie laughed, after receiving a rather nasty glare from Angela, she ruffled the girl’s hair, “Kidding”_

_Winston was not amused, he snorted carefully place his glasses back into place, “Seriously?”_

_“Pardon Winston, but look at this sad face. It does not suit her” she said, gently cradling the girl’s face in her hands,” See? Much better”_

_“I don’t know who this other person is but God...I am in so deep. Does that make me...selfish? For wanting her? When you might still be alive?”_

_The Anchor was closed shut, finished with his work Winston put aside his tool and let out a long sigh of relief, “Agreed. How are you feeling Lena?”_

 

_“I don’t know”_

 

* * *

* * *

 

Lena awoke so gently she was convinced it was a dream. What felt like hours of being violently tossed in time and space the soft hum of machinery and plush pillows beneath her seemed too good to be true.

Until the searing pain returned as she attempted to move.

Her chest felt tight, what felt like hot needles with every deep breath she hissed and moaned pathetically. Yet this was a familiar sensation, as if her bounds of deja vu wasn’t enough for the day she perfectly recalled this intense pain the first time the anchor was permanently implanted in her chest.

“O….ow…..bloody….hell…” she whined, flexing her hand into forcing feeling to return to her. Fighting past the numbness she slowly reached up, lightly stroking the thick bandages wrapped around her chest and tracing a circular lump at the center, indicating a brand new anchor keeping her in this world.

“Take it easy, slow breaths” a gentle voice called out.

Lena looked up to find Angela yawning obnoxiously, rubbing her eyes and swiping a clipboard as she made her way to her bedside. A blanket and several cups of coffee stashed away in the corner was a quick indicator that the surgery went on for quite awhile, also it was some ungodly hour in the evening, or day.

“Does he have a stash of spares somewhere or something?” she mumbled, offering a soft smile as she went over numbers, flipping through pages and making notes.

“He’s currently building a new one to replace the one you lost. He likes to keep ten at all times”

Lena wanted to laugh, but it came out more like a sad cough followed by a short groan.

Shaking her head, Angela put aside the clipboard and slipped the covers off her patient’s body. Her bandages soaked with blood and other liquids around the anchor but the blue light glowed on with life.

“How are you feeling?”

Lena paused a moment, bringing both hands up and slowly flexing them, processing every feeling, every detail in the room and studying the doctor’s face before letting out a soft sigh in relief, this was real, she was home and alive.

”Normally I would say I’ve been worse but...I think this is a new record for me” she smiled weakly, awaiting a scolding but Angela shook her head and chuckled.

“That would be a correct assumption, now can you move?”

Lena whined, very much not wanting to move but the bandages needed to be replaced and soon. With a huff, she took Angela’s hand and slowly pulled herself upwards, biting her lip as every breath sent sharp pain into her core. She whimpered and whined, slowly swinging her legs around to dangle off the edge of the bed with Angela’s assistance, who offered gentle words of encouragement as Lena’s eyes began to water.

“Easy….easy”

“...bollocks...I was so happy to be done with this the first time…” she grumbled, settling into her new upright position, she clutched the bed beneath her, taking in slow breaths until her body adjusted.

“You’re lucky” she started, slowly unraveling the dirtied bandages from her torso,” A few inches closer and we would have lost you instantly”

She paused a moment to place her finger on the edge of the cylinder where the old one was once cracked, Lena shuddered.

“Somehow ‘lucky’ doesn’t seem a strong enough word…” she gulped, lifting her arms as line by line she watched herself become a person again and not some sad mummy, her chest covered in new scars and burns for her to tell stories about.

“A miracle then”

As the last bit of it was peeled off her skin, Lena remained utterly silent, staring down at the new light that appeared to glow even brighter than the last one, a beautifully polished and new anchor where a large scar sat directly beside it on the innermost part of her breast. Her fingers gently brushed against the raw and discolored skin. For a moment she heard the roar of thunder.

“That sounds about right…” she mumbled, mostly to herself,” How long was I out?”

Angela turned away for a moment, a holo screen appearing before her with specs of the new anchor, it might as well had been in a different language to Lena but the doctor’s fingers went flying across it as her eyes scanned it.

“A week” she said, without tearing her eyes from the screen.

“...so...um...did we…?”

At this, she did stop and offered a sleepy but confident smile, “We won”

Lena sighed in relief, “Oh thank God…”

“I have no intention of being on Talon’s medical team thank you very much” she laughed, playfully poking Lena’s nose, earning a sincere smile and giggle.

“Good to know…” she paused a moment, watching the light in her chest dull just slightly as the holo screen was turned away, disconnecting from the mainframe now that Angela was confident it was ready to be used.

Lena’s hands nervously intertwined.

“Speaking of Talon-”

“Lena you need to rest” she said quickly.

“I won’t be able to until you tell me what happened to her”

Angela stared at her and those determined eyes for a moment before trailing lower, fixated on the large scar where not too long ago she was bleeding to death. Lena noticed, instinctively crossing her arms over her chest.

“L-look….I know it’s...God it’s complicated but it wasn’t her...I mean….it was but it wasn’t...HER...like not the...person I knew I just...look you have to trust me she-”

Lena struggled to find words that made sense in her mind but failed to anyone else who listened, it wasn’t the first time Angela saw this happen. Repeatedly, every time they sat down and spoke alone, about her life, about her progress, her battle with depression her mouth would open with confidence and clarity with each session. But before she could get the entire name out, Lena would shrink in her seat, riddled with guilt and too ashamed to look at her in the eye yet she could see clearly the smallest smile on her face when she spoke about her.

_Ang….Angela…._

Had anyone told her what happened that day, she would have never believe them.

“Lena…” she started, reaching out and patting the panicked girl on the head playfully,” It’s alright….She’s with us”

 

Angela returned with fresh bandages to wrap her in, she recommended a few days with them before she deemed her ready to be outside of the medical bay. Lena remained still, other than a short grunt of pain she listened intently to her recap, the event of the fateful day Talon fell.

“Eyes are on us again Lena”

The entire world was set ablaze. Sharing in their victory, every news channel, every broadcast, every social media outlet on the planet told their story about the fall of the terrorist organization and Overwatch was on top of the world.

But as representatives of the United Nations caught wind of a Talon Agent in their possession and another that was not within the body count, they demanded justice. The famed Widowmaker’s red ledger was overflowing with civilians and important world leaders alike, dead by her hand. They demanded a death sentence, televised, they called it justice.

Much to Lena’s surprise, Overwatch refused.

“We convinced them we could use her to find Reaper and extract any information about Talon”

Lena laughed, it hurt so bad but it was worth it.

“And how is that going for that poor bloke?”

“Our interrogator injected her with a truth serum, she laughed in his face for five minutes straight”

She bit her lip, fighting back a chuckle to avoid her chest falling apart with her laughter but the very idea of Overwatch trying to crack at Widowmaker was hysterical.

“So what happens now?”

“Winston and I are researching neural science. There might be a chance to…” she paused a moment, the roll of bandages still in her grasp as a few lines around her torso were complete but found herself staring at her scar again. Suddenly Lena’s disconnected words and struggle to find anything coherent to say about the sniper made sense. Because it didn’t.

“...a chance to do...something...we don’t know if...maybe Amelie is still in there...maybe we can save her and in a perfect world it would all go back to normal but there is also a chance that maybe she’s just gone and...maybe what we saw were just lost memories? I don’t know it’s all so…”

“Complicated?” Lena’s words just barely over a whisper.

Angela shook her head with a small chuckle, “Yes”

With that she continued, wrapping several lines of bandages across her chest and shoulder to support the anchor. Lena lifted her arms, silently watch her light dim with each layer, it reminded her of the harness she would strap on before going into battle. Never thought she would ever miss the bulky thing so much, she felt secure and safe.

“She asked about you”

Lena’s head snapped up, eyes wide in genuine surprise,”Are you...serious?”

Angela found herself smiling as her patient seemed to be glowing, she told her a story of when Widowmaker was first brought into the base. Treated for her injuries first before being sat down and yelled at for hours.

She was unnaturally silent, like death, uttering not a single word or noise with every glow of healing light or injection. She stared at the wall of her prison, soldiers from the outside who witnessed her being brought it whispered among themselves, she looked defeated, broken and what a sight was. But as Angela continued on with her inspection, searching for any nano trackers, or anything that would ultimately be bad for everyone she couldn’t help but feel pity. She was blank.

With a short sigh, Angela packed up her things and lifted her hand, silently requesting to the camera in the corner to open the door for her.

_“Where is she”_

Angela stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the woman who still remained unmoving and looking a thousand yards into nothing. Her voice clear but no emotion within it, making it impossible to tell if she was worried or angry. And at whom.

_“She’s alive”_

As if she couldn’t be more surprised by the enemy sniper, Angela watched in awe as for the first time in hours she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, leaning back against the chair instantly relaxing as if loads of weight were removed from her shoulders.

She opened her eyes slowly, finally looking straight at the doctor with a soft gaze one would normally give to someone before sincerely thanking them, but she said nothing. She didn’t have to.

Angela nodded, and turned on her heel as the heavily guarded door opened for her. Leaving behind the sniper who would remained silent since.

Lena looked to be on the verge of tears with the biggest smile on her face.

“Are...you going to let me see her?”

“No...but when has that ever stopped you” she laughed, finishing off the end of the bandages, she stood back, happy with her work.

Lena rolled her shoulders slowly, her torso wrapped securely and feeling returning to her body she felt ready to take on the world once again but Angela recognized those ambitious eyes and quickly put a finger to her forehead.

“As your doctor I recommend resting, it is currently four in the morning” she smiled sweetly but wow she was ready to sleep forever.

Lena pouted but nodded. She squeaked as Angela playfully pushed her back, indicting to lie down and sleep.  

“As your friend who is very exhausted” she yawned, while not so discreetly reaching into her lab coat to pull out a slip of paper, placing it at the bedside table, “I am going to accidently leave this code for Prison cell E right here for whenever you feel you are ready”

With that, Angela turned around and promptly flopped face first in an empty bed and instantly fell unconscious.

Lena quickly swiped the code and cradled it in her grasp like a lifeline as she slipped back into her covers. Unfortunately even she could not deny that the doctor was right, she was in no state to walk let alone see anyone. Until she was well, she had to wait.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena waited three excruciatingly long days.  

 

Most of which was spent sleeping, awake only for meals, new bandages and the occasional party wagon consisting of Lucio and Hana, and both of their cameras. WIth their ultimate victory against Talon, both of their viewer/listener counts skyrocketed.

Lucio volunteered to be the witty commenting camera man as Hana hopped into bed with Lena and interviewed her in a live stream. Lena couldn’t stop smiling and laughing, luckily this time without pain, as the three amigos reunited and retold the fans of the epic battle. Details missing of course.

Of course given that this was Hana’s stream, Lena did everything in her power to embarrass and talk up the gamer star in every way possible. Telling the thousands of viewers how amazing she was in battle and how she single handed destroyed Talon forces. Lucio joined in as well,”Fo real she saved my sweet ass loads of times!”

“Oh my God guyssssss” she blushed furiously, burying her face in her hands as Lena hugged her and placed a big kiss on her head.

“You did great out there luv!”

When the stream was over, it was Lucio’s turn, taking a million selfies with the girls to post on his instagram.

**#squadgoals #heroesneverdie #Tracerisback!**

“Great to see you’re doing better. You gave us all a heart attack out there Flash”

“Aw...thanks gu-”

“Ohhh no, no you don’t understand” Hana, leaned over and glared daggers straight in Lena’s soul,” We saw you bleeding all over the fuckin place, literal lights out”

She gulped and tried again,”...I ...am terribly sorry?”

“You damn right you are!” she huffed, before throwing herself into Lena’s arms, eyes well watered and ready to spill over despite the angry pouting she was doing,” When you get better I’m kicking your ass like I promised ok?!”

Lucio shrugged and joined into the cuddle puddle happening, both carefully engulfing their friend in a tight embrace.

Lena laughed, holding onto the two tight,” I can’t wait”

 

* * *

 

That night Lena couldn’t sleep, restless and hyper from all of her wonderful visitors who came in with treats and gifts. But more importantly, it was time and now she was on a mission, finally the bandages were removed, given the green light to leave the medical bay the next day and ready to return to work Lena spent her last night awaiting the perfect time to slip away.

There was no word of the captured sniper in her presence. She had no idea if she was moved to a different location or if she was still even there. Worst case scenario being Overwatch changed their mind and handed her over, of course Angela would have told her if any of these things had happened but that did little to ease her anxiety.

With the code crumpled in her grasp she silently slipped out of bed, tying the knot of her pajama pants in a huff and quietly tip toed her way out of the medical bay in the dead of night. Though being peacekeepers of the world was a sleepless job, the lull of victory still hung in the air. Luckily for her, this meant less patrols and less activity even well after midnight.

She made her way into the prison block, without running into a single person, which worked out in her favor, she wasn’t exactly being subtle about sneaking around. Hiding at every corner and looking behind her at every moment. The security guys watching the feed tomorrow will have fun watching her, without her harness, her ability to blink across the world was gone. Armed with just her light in her chest, she was extra careful and paranoid.

These particular prison cells were special.

Meant for the most dangerous, normally heavily guarded any time she would pass by. She never stayed here long, many of their enemies had a general dislike for Tracer and everything she stood for.

But tonight, there were no guards, just a large metal door, with the letter “E” in the center and a keypad off the right.  

She had been planning this since she woke up in the safety of the med bay, bleeding and in pain. Now with the code in her grasp, she stared at the keypad for a moment, hesitating. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, feeling a phantom like graze across the scar that nearly ended her.

Flashing images of being violently pulled back to life but also disappearing, she could vaguely recall strong hands holding her close as she cried, she clung to these arms as she fought the universe, fighting to stay real.

_Lena stay with me!_

_P-please...D-don't let me go don’t let me go I don’t want to go_

_I’m not going anywhere I promise_

 

Her fingers flashed across the keypad, it beeped and blinked green before the metal door slid open with ease.

Lena dropped the paper, finding the woman inside, sitting quietly on a low bed in a dimly lit room, leaning against the wall.

She couldn’t speak, so many things she wanted to say or ask about but as the woman slowly opened her eyes and turned to the unexpected visitor her voice left her body.

She appeared to be unharmed, wearing rather unflattering grey prison garb with her hair still up and tight.

Just as per usual, she said nothing at first, appearing to be blank and emotionless but god her eyes. Her golden eyes softened with relief at the sight of the blue light gently glowing in the darkness.

“You shouldn’t be here” she said finally, though there was little to no strength in her voice.

Lena snorted, stepping inside before the door automatically closed behind her,” Shut up” she said, taking long strides to hop into her bed. Widow made no move to stop her as she sat in her lap, straddling her waist and cradled her face in her grasp.

“Just...just shut up” her voice cracked, pulling her in for a desperate and rough kiss.

Yes security will have a field day with this footage, no doubt she would be earning a good talking to when Morrison returned from his search for Reaper but until then Widow kissed her back and that was all she cared about. Her arms wrapped securely around her waist and pulled her close, flush against her chest until they reluctantly parted.  

“Are you alright?” she mumbled, her thumb stroking across her jawline as her eyes darted around her face, looking for any sign of injury but Widow rolled her eyes.

“Your Overwatch interrogation tactics are shit”

Lena laughed, thumping her forehead against her own,” God I missed you”

The silence embraced them for a moment, Amelie’s eyes trained on the soft blue light glowing in between them.

Lena made no move to stop her hands from wandering, slowly taking the hem of her loose shirt and lifting it until the new anchor was exposed. Her other hand was hesitant, holding back the urge to touch until Lena nodded her consent.

“I’m ok” she said, surprised by how soft it came out as cold slender fingers gently traced the rim of the anchor before resting against her newest and deadliest scar. Lena shuddered.

“...You shouldn’t be here...” she whispered, her voice so broken and gentle it nearly sounded foreign to the both of them.

Lena gently brought her hand over hers, pulling her shirt down, “I know that wasn’t you”

“It was me, I pulled the trigger”

“No, you listen to me” she hissed, holding her face once more, strength returning to her voice making sure she heard and understand each word,” Best sniper in the world two whole inches off? That’s no accident. I just so happen to fall off a building with no broken limbs? But when I wake up, in your arms by the way, they are broken and shattered? Your voice keeping me from fading away?”

Amelie stared at her for a long moment, feeling a smile tug at the corner of her lips. This was not the same girl she watched from a scope twenty blocks away.

“You saved me from something far worse and I will never forget that. Neither should you”

The sniper shook her head with a sad smile, gently grasping her hands and pulling them away from her face, “You’re such a fool”

“And you’re so frustrating”

“You’re annoying”

“Jerk”

“Brat”

“I hate how much I love you”

At this, Amelie had no retort. She blinked back in surprise, watching a deep blush spread across Lena’s face as she looked away, embarrassed but confident in her words.

“I’ll have to disagree“ she said finally, reaching up and gently brushing her bangs out of her eyes, “I don’t hate it at all”

_Ba-BumpBa-BumpBa-Bump_

_Ba-BumpBa-BumpBa-Bump_

Lena found herself smiling uncontrollably, “What happened to all that _‘I will kill you’_ business?”

She shrugged, “To be fair...I technically did”

And at this, her smile faded into a soft glare, “Amelie…”

“Too soon?” she grinned, not at all sorry. Holding her gaze for a short moment, Lena burst into laughter, throwing her arms around her neck and peppered her face with small kisses. She grumbled in annoyance but didn’t stop her, even as they toppled over on the bed in a disgustingly sweet embrace.

 

“What happens now?”

Lena yawned, pulling the covers over their shoulders she tucked her head underneath her chin.

“Angela and Winston want to try and erase whatever Talon has on you. Make sure whatever triggered you never happens again. We...don’t know if the old Ameile is still in there and if she will ever come back” she sighed, it was too late (or early?) for this confusing and potentially heart breaking topic, as if she didn’t have enough trauma for one month,“...And what will happen to you...we don’t know...”

Despite this, she nodded, her arms slipping around the her small form, subconsciously keeping her close, “I see...”

“Whatever happens I’m going to be there for you”

There was a temporary silence before she let out a long groan, “...are your heroic lines going to be a common occurrence?”

Lena giggled, her arms and legs wrapping around and entangling with her long limbs, “Sorry luv, but you’re stuck with me”

“Mon dieu…” she groaned.

“The hunter has become the hunted~”

“Go to sleep, Lena”

She paused a moment, letting out a soft hum of content, enjoying the way her name sounded from her lips.

“Gnight luv”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Angela would be the first to review the security tapes. She quickly disposed of them and ordered no further interrogations or inspections for the day, letting the two sleep in and rest.

It was going to be a long road to recovery from here, but for now all anyone could see was a soft blue light being muffled between two bodies intertwined and sleeping soundly in the darkness.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end but expect more WidowTracer from me in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> mizuaoi.tumblr.com


End file.
